


Mirrors

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Violence, possible mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Based off of the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. Transformers Prime. Knock Out and Breakdown are finally together. They must get through thick and thin until the end. KOxB.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters. Nor do I own Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.
> 
> italics: thoughts, Bumblebee, dreams, transmissions, lyrics, flashbacks
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Child(s): Windstreak, Kile, Trimme, Astreo, Zellet
> 
> MegatronxMatalic  
> Child(s): Breakdown, Bulkhead, Amencet
> 
> StarscreamxWindstreak  
> Child(s): Skywing
> 
> RatchetxIronhide  
> Child(s): Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Barricade, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Orion Pax (adopted)
> 
> JazzxProwl  
> Child(s): Tune
> 
> Ultra MagnusxHot Rod/Rodimus  
> Child(s):
> 
> OptimusxStarwalk  
> Child(s):
> 
> BarricadexBumblebee  
> Child(s):

"All done," said Breakdown, examining his handiwork.

Knock Out turned and inspected the work his partner did. His paintjob now gleamed and shined, just the way he liked it. He smiled at the large mech.

"Thank you Breakdown," said Knock Out. "I just hate it when my paintjob gets ruined."

"I find you more attractive when you get all pouty when the smallest dirt or scratch gets on you," said Breakdown. "I may not have both optics, but I don't need two just to see how beautiful you are."

"You're just saying that," Knock Out jested.

"Well I know you know it's the truth," said Breakdown, wrapping his arms around his lover. "We still have to talk to my sire about us bonding."

Knock Out huffed, not really wanting to. Breakdown laughed and headed towards the command center up front. Knock Out followed, wanting to get it done and over with. Megatron was overlooking some reports when the two walked in. He turned and smiled at his son.

"What brings you here today Breakdown?" Megatron asked.

"Sire, I wish to inform you that I have found my mate," said Breakdown, gesturing towards the red medic.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until you did. Your carrier hoped you would find someone special," said Megatron. "You have chosen a good mate my son."

"Thank you sire," said Breakdown. "Come, I wish to bond with you."

Knock Out followed Breakdown to their room. They both laid down on the berth.

~~~ a few months later

"I swear this is going to kill me," Knock Out growled, sitting down on one of the berths.

"It is not," said Breakdown. He placed a servo on his mate's extended stomach.

"Are you sure? They have been kicking and moving nonstop for the last few hours," said Knock Out.

"Well just a few more weeks and then they should be ready to come," said Breakdown. "Let's get you some energon. You look exhausted."

~~~000

"Welcome, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, twins, Bluestreak, Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr," said Optimus, motioning the new group into the base. "I hope that your trip here was a good one?"

"It was bearable. The twins didn't seem to control themselves. On many occasions I had to threaten throwing them in the brig," said Prowl. "Jazz had a sparkling, a little mech we named Tune. Bluestreak has been well behaved and helping out Kup. I do not know what sire, Hot Rod, and Blurr have been doing, but I believe they were sparring."

"I see. As long as you made it here safely. The others are out right now and Ratchet is working on a project," said Optimus. "I will see to getting quarters ready for you all. The couples will share a room of course."

"Optimus? Are you back?" Ratchet asked from down the hall.

"I am here Ratchet," said Optimus.

The medic walked into the main room. He was immediately greeted with the twins and Bluestreak jumping on top of him.

"Get off me! I'm too old for this," Ratchet ordered.

"Awe carrier, we just missed you is all," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, how long has it been now? A few thousand years?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Carrier, look. My doorwings finally grew in," the second youngest said, doorwings fluttering behind him.

"I see Bluestreak," said Ratchet. He looked towards Prowl and Jazz. "Prowl, good to see you again."

"Same carrier," said Prowl, waving a hand towards his mate. "Come meet your new grandcreation. His name is Tune."

Ratchet was handed the small white and black mechling. He had a visor on, just like his carrier. The sparkling cooed up at the older mech, patting his chest. Ratchet nodded his approval at the new addition to the family.

"He is fine mechling Prowl, Jazz," said Ratchet, handing him back. "Where's Smokescreen? I sent him with you."

Prowl looked down, doorwings drooping. He sighed, "Smokescreen never made it. Iacon was attacked and the Hall was taken out. Smokescreen and Alpha Trion didn't make it back out before the ship took off."

Ratchet stared at his oldest twin child in disbelief. His youngest was dead. And he was so young too, a bit younger than Bumblebee. Ironhide walked up to his mate and hugged him tight. They both knew the same pain of losing a child. Ironhide had high hopes for his son, but when the report came in, he lost it. Smokescreen wasn't suppose to die so soon.

"I know Ratch. He didn't deserve this," Ironhide murmured. "I'm sure he didn't go down without a fight."

"He was always stubborn," said Ratchet. "All this is in the past now. The others should be getting back soon. You all can meet the new members and get updated on what is going on. I'm sure Miko would love to give you a tour and help you pick out vehicle modes for when you leave the base. Now, let's give you all an exam. I wish to know how all of you are."

~~~ weeks later

Knock Out laid breathlessly on the berth. His entire frame ached. The sparkling took out more than expected during delivery. Megatron was there as a witness to the new member. Breakdown cleaned up the sparkling and handed it to Megatron.

"She's a healthy femme," said Breakdown. "She has your optics sire."

Megatron stared down at his grandchild. She was so small. The femme looked around, cooing softly. Megatron held her close and pressed a kiss to her helm. He handed her off to Knock Out.

"She will become a fine femme," said Megatron.

"That she will be," said Breakdown.

"Windstreak. I wish to name her Windstreak," said Knock Out.

The femme had soft, baby blue frame with purple and silver highlights. Her red optics stared into her carrier's. She yawned softly and fell into recharge. Megatron headed out of the medibay.

"I'll leave you two for now. More Decepticons are arriving shortly and I must be there," said Megatron.

~~~000

The newest Decepticons stood waiting for Megatron to arrive. Starscream had already greeted them with Soundwave at his side. The warlord stepped out on the flight deck and over to his soldiers. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Barricade bowed at the sight of their leader.

"Welcome to Earth," Megatron greeted.

"It feels good to once again be in your presence Lord Megatron," said Barricade. "We tracked a ship of Autobots here and heard of other Decepticons being here. I knew it had to be you."

"Well then it is fortunate that you came. We can use a full trine and you," said Megatron. "Do you know who also arrived?"

"The ship contained Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Kup, Blurr, Ironhide, and Hot Rod. Another one was to join them, but he fell with Alpha Trion when the Hall was attacked," Barricade reported.

"Ah, so Prime has more help. He is still outmatched," said Megatron.

"Of course my Lord. I'm sure we will bring the Autobots to their knees. Shockwave gave us an experiment before we left Cybertron," said Barricade, taking out a vial of green liquid. "It is made with Tox-En. It has been tested and proven to kill slowly and painfully. I suggest using it when you are desperate. There is no cure for this."

"I shall do so. Keep it locked up for now," said Megatron.

~~~ a few years later

Megatron studied the datapad in his servo. Tiny pedes ran into the command center and towards him. The warlord turned and knelt on one knee, hold his arms out. The tiny femme ran right into them and the warlord stood, holding his grandchild. Windstreak giggled and hugged her grandfather the best she could.

"And what are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"You said that you would take me down today," said Windstreak.

"Did I now? I don't recall such a thing," Megatron jested.

"Grandpa! You did too," Windstreak protested.

"I know child. We will go down, just as I promised," said Megatron.

Windstreak jumped in her grandfather's arms. Megatron opened the groundbridge up and walked through. The femme gasped at the sight. There was a small hill with a lake nearby and a forest surrounding them. A butterfly flew past and Windstreak chased after it. Megatron smiled and sat down in the grass. He leaned back on the hill and watched the child play.

"It's pretty here," said Windstreak. "I like Earth. It has pretty things."

"Indeed it does," said Megatron.

He didn't mention that Unicron was Earth. He didn't need his grandchild mentally scarred. The child played for hours. The warlord drifted off into recharge. Then her screams reached his audios. Sitting up quickly, Megatron looked around for his grandchild. He spotted her in the scout's arms, struggling and screaming. The Autobot left through the groundbridge. He tried to follow, but the portal closed before he reached it.

"Soundwave! Send a groundbridge now!" Megatron commanded into the com. link.

~~~000

"Let me go! Let me go!" Windstreak screamed, kicking and crying.

" _You're safe now. I won't let the Decepticons harm you anymore,_ " Bumblebee said, setting the femme down.

"Take me back! Mom and dad and grandpa are going to be looking for me!" Windstreak growled.

"What is going on here? Where did she come from?" Ratchet asked, picking up the child and comforting her.

" _I was on patrol and she was with Megatron. He was recharging so I took the chance to rescue her,_ " Bumblebee explained.

"I want my creators," Windstreak whimpered.

Ratchet studied the red optics looking up at him. He sighed and took the child into the medibay and closed the door. He sat her down and then pulled up a chair in front of her.

"Now, what is your name?" Ratchet asked, voice friendly and calm.

"Windstreak," she said softly.

"Alright Windstreak, who are your creators?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. I know that they are kind and mechs," Windstreak said uncertainly.

"It looks like from your trauma, you are suffering from short term amnesia. It will pass. Then I'm sure we will help you find your creators," said Ratchet. "Now, would you like some energon?"

Windstreak nodded, her tank feeling quite empty. She was scared that she couldn't remember her parents or grandpa. She just hoped that they would find her and take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soundwave, contact the Autobots! Now!"

The silent mech turned around and typed into the computer, patching through the Autobots. Megatron waited, growling with impatience. The Autobots had his grandchild and he wanted her back now. Optimus was the one to respond to the message.

 _"Megatron_."

"Prime, you have something of ours. I want the femme returned to me now," Megatron demanded.

" _I do not know what you are speaking of."_

"Your scout took the femme not that long ago. I wish to have her back," Megatron repeated, growling in the back of his throat.

" _I will have to decline. If Bumblebee did something, it would be necessary that he did to protect her."_

The transmission was cut before Megatron had a chance to explain anything. He snarled and punched the consol. Knock Out and Breakdown were not going to be happy when they got back from their outing. He clenched his fists to his sides and his teeth. He would get Windstreak back, no matter what it took.

~~~000

"This is our song," Breakdown murmured to Knock Out. "It fits us perfectly."

Knock Out listened to the song. He smiled at the words, knowing they were meant for them. Breakdown pulled him close and kissed him as the song continued to play.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_   
_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_   
_And I can't help but notice_   
_You reflect in this heart of mine_   
_If you ever feel alone and_   
_The glare makes me hard to find_   
_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_   
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass_   
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_   
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_   
_'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_   
_And I can't help but stare, 'cause_   
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_   
_I can't ever change without you_   
_You reflect me, I love that about you_   
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_   
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass_   
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_   
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_   
_Tomorrow's a mystery_   
_I can see you lookin' back at me_   
_Keep your eyes on me_   
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_   
_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x10]_

_Now you're the inspiration of this precious song_   
_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_   
_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_   
_And I can wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_   
_Just to let you know, you are_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x8]_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_   
_My reflection, in everything I do_   
_You're my reflection and all I see is you_   
_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x16]_

"Mm... our song," Knock Out whispered. "I hate to break up the moment, but it's getting late. Windstreak should be getting to sleep by now."

"You worry over her so much. She's only 3 earth years old. She's a big girl now. I'm sure Sire will make sure she gets to berth on time," said Breakdown.

"I know, but I can't shake this feeling like she's not sleeping yet," said Knock Out.

"I'll call for a groundbridge," said Breakdown.

~~~000

"Come on, just a bit more young one," Ratchet said, holding out the last remains of the cube.

Windstreak finished off the cube before she fell asleep. He covered her and let her sleep. The old mech walked out to the main room and sat down on Ironhide's lap. The black mech wrapped his arms around Ratchet, leaning into him. Optimus and Prowl discussed the current events of the humans wanting to talk to Optimus after a copy was made.

"So what have you been up to?" Ironhide asked.

"Taking care of a femme. She's not even in her youngling years yet. She's suffering from short-term amnesia from the trauma to her processor. She can't remember who her creators are," said Ratchet.

"Femme?" Prowl asked. He turned to look at the Prime. "Didn't Megatron call earlier about returning a femme to him?"

"Indeed he did. I do not know why he wants her though," said Optimus.

"Probably to use her against us as she grows," said Ironhide.

"Yes, that would be logical," said Prowl.

"We will figure things out later. When she tells us who her creators are, then we will know what to do next. For now, let's leave her to rest," said Ratchet.

~~~000

Bulkhead walked into the medibay to get something for Jazz. It was something about a bottle for him while he nurses his child. He saw a sparkling curled up on the berth, crying. His spark went out towards the small femme. He carefully picked her up and held her against his chest, his spark calming her.

"Your spark sounds kinda like dad's," Windstreak commented, wiping her tears. "It sounds nice."

Bulkhead looked startled. His spark didn't sound like anyone's except for Breakdown and his older brother, but minor differences. He wondered why she would say something like that.

"Sleep now. I'm we will find out who your parents are," said Bulkhead, patting her back.

The sparkling fell asleep. Bulkhead set her back down before retrieving the bottle Jazz wanted. He pondered on what she said. As far as he knew, his brothers didn't have any mates. He shrugged it off, thinking she was just desperate. Word had spread of her arrival.

~~~000

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Knock Out questioned.

"She's been taken by the Autobots. I tried to get her back," said Megatron. "She was playing one moment and the next the scout took her. I'm working on a plan to bring her back."

"The scout?! I'll kill him!' Knock Out raved.

"Hey babe, calm down. Getting mad won't bring her back," said Breakdown.

"Our daughter is missing! I am not going to calm down until she is back!" the medic snapped. He stormed out of the room. Breakdown sighed.

"I will get her back Breakdown. I will not allow any harm to become of Windstreak," Megatron vowed.

"I'll go calm Knock Out down. You rest. If you don't stop worrying, you're going to end up with a spark attack," said Breakdown.

~~~ 2 weeks later

"I can't feel them," Windstreak said suddenly, catching Ratchet's attention.

"What?" the medic asked.

"My creators. I can't feel them in my spark. Why can't I feel them Ratchet?" Windstreak asked.

"I'm afraid that means they are dead," said Ratchet, knowing full well what she was asking.

"But, they can't be. They wouldn't leave," Windstreak protested.

"I'm sorry little one," said Ratchet.

~~~000

"She's gone," Breakdown whispered, grapping at his chest.

"No she can't be. She's too young," Knock Out protested.

"I'm sorry babe. I can't feel her spark anymore," said Breakdown.

"Then that means that she will never return. Primus this is my fault," Megatron said.

"No don't blame yourself sire. The Autobots are to blame for this. And we will make them pay," Breakdown vowed. "The scout is first, then Prime."

~~~ 2 days later

Megatron had everyone gathered around the small gravestone. Windstreak had made the _Nemesis_ better for everyone. All would miss her. Soft rain pattered against dark colored armor. Starscream seemed to be in as much pain as his Lord and the parents of the child. He knew in his spark that Windstreak was to be his future mate. Now she was gone. Taken from them. He silently vowed to make the Autobots pay.

Knock Out cried into Breakdown's chest. His little girl was gone. Breakdown was close to tears, resting his chin on his mate's helm, comforting him. Megatron was still blaming himself for what happened. The vehicons and erdicons were even in mourning. They enjoyed the small femme running around.

"Come on babe," Breakdown beckoned, heading back towards the ship.

~~~000

Windstreak made three gravestones. One said Mom, the other Dad, and the third Grandpa. She would miss them, even if she couldn't remember them at the moment. She noticed that Bulkhead, Jazz, Ratchet, and the Prime were behind her. They felt sympathy for the young sparkling. She was too young for any of this.

"Bye-bye mom, dad, grandpa. I love you," Windstreak whispered.

The clouds above began to cry with the femme. She ran to the ex-wrecker, wanting comfort. Bulkhead held her close. He soothed her, but there was little that could be done about the pain in her spark. He just hoped she would recover from this.


	3. Chapter 3

Windstreak didn't do much during the months after her discovery. Optimus and Ratchet tried to get the femme to do something, but all she did was drink some energon and stare into space. The only one that could get her to really do anything was Bulkhead. He would allow her to lay on his chest, listening to his spark. The Autobots didn't know what to do about her. Ironhide was the one to get the others to leave the little femme alone, except for Bulkhead.

"Hey Prowler, can ya get me a small cube? I think lil Tune is hungry again," said Jazz, bouncing the fussy sparkling.

"Here you go love," said Prowl, passing over the requested.

"Thank ya," said Jazz.

"Hey Prowl, tell Optimus I'm taking Windstreak out. She wants to go somewhere," said Bulkhead, the femme at his side. She was now about as tall as Bumblebee.

"Alright," said Prowl. "Watch out for Decepticons. They've been more active lately."

Bulkhead nodded before transforming with the femme and leaving out of the base. The two drove in silence for miles until Windstreak saw two cars in the distant racing. She stopped and turned towards her guardian.

"Hey Bulkhead, can you head back to base? I want to visit by myself if that is alright with you," Windstreak said.

"Sure kid. Just com. me when you're ready to come back," said Bulkhead.

The big green mech left and headed back to base. Windstreak turned towards the racing two and headed off to join them.

~~~000

Knock Out saw a sleek Aston Martin coming towards him and Breakdown. He didn't know if it was human or bot. He just continued to go at high speeds. Breakdown followed, leading the unknown car farther into the desert. Knock Out skidded to a stop and transformed. Breakdown followed and turned towards the other racer. The car transformed, revealing a light blue femme with baby blue paint and purple and silver highlights. Knock Out gasped at her, taking in her sights.

"Windstreak? Is that you?" asked Knock Out, coming up to the femme.

"Knock Out, what are you talking about? Our daughter is dead," Breakdown gently reminded.

"Wait, I remember now," said Windstreak, optics widening. "You're my creators! I thought you were dead! I couldn't feel you anymore! How's grandpa doing?!"

"Breakdown it's her!" Knock Out gasped, hugging his daughter close. Breakdown also embraced her.

"We thought we lost you," Breakdown whispered.

"But where's grandpa?" asked Windstreak, missing the older mech dearly.

"He's in medibay. He's been sick since you were taken," said Knock Out. He put a digit to his helm. "Soundwave, bridge us back. I have great news for our Lord and the troops."


	4. Chapter 4

Soundwave waited on the other side for the Decepticon medic and his mate to return. Instead, three came through. Soundwave looked the femme up and down, recognizing her face and body. He bowed in greeting. Windstreak hugged the silent mech and grinned.

"Man Soudwave, it's been a long time," said Windstreak.

"Where were you?" asked Soundwave, using a recording from Ironhide.

"I was with the Autobots. I remember being taken from grandpa and then I couldn't remember anything after that. I know it's been a year or two since I was last home. I thought that my family was dead the entire time," said Windstreak. She heard the door open.

"Soundwave, here's that report you wanted," said Starscream, staring down at the datapad in his servo. He looked up and gasped in surprise at the femme. "Windstreak?"

"Hi Scream," said Windstreak.

"Y-you're alive! Thank the Allspark!" Starscream praised, hugging her close, passing the datapad to the mech next to her. "I thought that we lost you."

"I know. Word will spread that I'm back and then everyone will know what happened. I was taken by the Autobots and lost my memories and thought my family was dead," Windstreak summarized up. "I found mom and dad racing and joined in. That's when I remembered what I forgot."

"This will do Megatron some good," said Starscream.

"I heard he was sick," Windstreak frowned.

"Indeed. He's been in bad shape since trying to get you back," said Starscream. "Then we were told you were dead and he went into heavy mourning. It caused him spark attacks and illness. He's resting now. I just came from the medibay."

Windstreak looked down, not liking the news. She remembered the Autobots talking about Megatron being absent from battles. She didn't know it was that bad. Breakdown rubbed her shoulder in comfort. Knock Out headed towards the medibay, his mate and daughter following with Starscream. Windstreak went ahead and opened the door, rushing to her grandpa's side. Megatron's plating was dull and his breathing shallow. He had thin tubes and wires connected to him. She reached out and gently touch the gunmetal grey faceplate.

"Oh grandpa," Windstreak whispered.

"He seems to be getting worse," Starscream whispered to Knock Out. "His spark is slowing down. I don't think the dark energon can do much for him anymore."

"Well, let us hope that Windstreak's return does him good. He shouldn't suffer like this," Breakdown said.

Megatron moaned softly, waking up. He saw blurry figures next to him and heard voices. He blinked and cleared his vision, looking at the new bot next to him. He looked confused, wondering who they were. Knock Out stood by her side, looking over the monitors. Breakdown watched his father carefully.

"Hi grandpa," Windstreak whispered.

"W-Windstreak?" Megatron asked, voice raspy. "Is that you?"

"I'm here grandpa. I'm back," Windstreak confirmed.

"I thought we had lost you," Megatron said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's alright. I couldn't feel anybody in my spark and thought you were all dead. The Autobot medic even said that they were dead. I had amnesia for a while, not remembering my past. Then today, I remembered them when I saw mom and dad," said Windstreak. "I heard that you were sick and came straight here. But you can get better now, I'm here. I'll help you get better."

"Thank you," Megatron murmured.

"Get some more rest. I'll be right here by your side. I won't ever leave it again," Windstreak vowed.

~~~000

"She isn't back yet," Ratchet muttered, scanning the computer screen for her signal.

"I'm sure she will be back soon. She wanted to be alone for a while and so I left her. She was heading _there_ again," said Bulkhead.

"She's been goin' there fer weeks now," said Ironhide.

"I'm not picking up her signal," said Ratchet.

Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz walked out of the hall after a meeting. They noticed that the others were gone except for Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Ironhide. The computer beeped with an incoming message. Ratchet silenced the alarm and opened the message up.

"It's from Windstreak," said Ratchet. "'I have found my family. My memories came back when I saw my creators. I left with them. Don't worry about me. I am safe up on the _Nemesis_ , where no harm will be done to me. Thank you for taking care of me while I was separated.'"

"The 'Con ship?" Ironhide asked.

"I thought you said that her family was dead Ratch," Bulkhead accused.

"I ran tests and there would be no way for them to be alive," Ratchet defended.

"Unless she was the child of a Decepticon," said Optimus.

"But none of the Decepticons are bonded. Unless Breakdown bonded, none of them have mates," said Bulkhead.

"She did kinda have KO's looks," said Jazz.

"Windstreak is with her rightful family. We will not separate them. Windstreak will be fine," said Optimus.

"Shame. She was a nice kid too," said Jazz, smiling a bit.

~~~000

Megatron recovered faster than expected. It was only a few days after Windstreak's return that he was back to his normal self. The troops were glad to have him back. Windstreak spent every hour with her family, catching up on what was going on. It felt nice to be home after such a long time. Starscream was even giving her presents, wanting to court her, but fearing Megatron in the process.

"My Lord, a space pod has landed in a forest. It has a Decepticon signal," Barricade reported.

"Gather a troop together and go retrieve it," said Megatron.

"Take Dreadwing with you," said Windstreak. "He looks like he needs it."

Barricade bowed and headed out to gather a troop. Soundwave opened up a groundbridge to the location of the crashed pod.

~~~000

"Well, whoever was in there busted out," said Arcee.

"I don't see any signs of a bot," said Kup. "All there is, is an energon trail from the ship."

"I suggest you step away from the pod," Dreadwing said, coming into view with the group.

"The pod is empty," said Barricade, looking over the blast.

Dreadwing scowled and ordered the insecticons and vehicons to fire. The autobots took cover. Kup, Blurr, Hot Rod, and Arcee ducked under a pile of rocks. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead hid a few yards away. A white bot jumped on top of the rocks and fired at the Decepticons. Dreadwing and Barricade ran when they saw the reckless shooting. One shot hit the energon and it quickly exploded.

All but Dreadwing, Barricade, and the Autobots were destroyed. Barricade looked back to see the Praxian mech smirking. He thought that he looked familiar, but couldn't place where he was from. Dreadwing ordered for a groundbridge and dragged Barricade with him. The Autobots came out from hiding to see the damage done to the forest.

"That was so cool," the mech cheered.

"Your recklessness almost got us all killed," Arcee scowled.

"Well, it did get rid of the Decepticons," he insisted.

"You, Autobot, where did you come from?" Kup asked.

"Well, I came from Praxus at first then moved to Iacon. I worked in the Hall when the war started to help protect Alpha Trion. Sadly, I couldn't save him. I was taken prisoner with Alpha until they found a use. They still have Alpha somewhere on a ship, but I managed to escape. He told me to find Optimus' crew, and I did," said the mech.

"You worked for Alpha Trion?" Hot Rod asked. "That is cool."

"It was boring at first, but I got really close to him. He was great," the mech said.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Oh me, the name's Smokescreen," said Smokescreen.

~~~000

Ratchet opened the groudbridge to let the team through. Optimus lead everyone in, Smokescreen being last.

"So what was in the pod?" Ratchet asked.

"Not what, but who," Optimus corrected.

"Was it a Decepticon?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm hurt sire. Calling me a Decepticon after all I did for the Autobots," said Smokescreen, acting hurt.

"Smokescreen?!" Ratchet asked, and the young mech stepped forward. "I was told you were dead."

"Nope, just prisoner. I escaped on Alpha's orders. But he should be on Earth by now. He was with two mechs, uh Thundercracker and Skywarp," Smokescreen explained. "We'll get him back in no time."

"I can't believe you are still alive," said Sunstreaker, lightly punching his younger brother.

"Well, what can I say, I'm just too good to be caught in Death's grip," said Smokescreen. "Now, how about filling me in on what happened while I was prisoner."


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, sounds like I missed out on a lot," Smokescreen whined.

"You'll get your chance at fighting little bro," said Sideswipe, punching his shoulder.

"But first, you must know of the rules set and obtain an earth-mode vehicle," said Optimus. "Jack, you will teach Smokescreen all about Earth and get him up to date on the rules."

"Sure Optimus," said Jack.

~~~000

"You kept him hidden from me?" Megatron asked, looking at the mech in stasis.

"Well, he was working on something important and we tried to get information out of him. We got some," said Thundercracker.

"It was suppose to surprise you. He's one of the most important mechs around," said Skywarp.

"Get any information you can from him once he awakens. Use anything that will help accomplish this," said Megatron.

~~~000

"Are you serious?" asked Windstreak.

"But of course. I wouldn't lie about something like this," said Starscream. "I've been feeling it in my spark ever since I first laid optics on you. I knew that you were destined to be my mate."

"I always felt strange around you. Like I needed to be close to you. I didn't know what it meant until I asked Ratchet," said Windstreak. "But yes, I will court you. I'm lucky that I grow up fast or else grandpa and my creators will scrap you."

"Yes, most fortunate," Starscream nervously chuckled. "I love you Windstreak."

"I love you too," she replied.

~~~000

"Ratchet please," Ironhide whined. "The berth is so cold and lonely without you."

"I'm busy right now 'Hide," said Ratchet, typing away at the computer for Synthetic Energon.

"You're always busy. Everyone else is asleep but you and me," said Ironhide.

"Fine," Ratchet said, giving up. "I'll finish this later."

Ironhide grinned and pulled his mate away to their room. He shoved Ratchet on the berth and climbed in also. He pulled him close and shut his optics. Ratchet huffed, not wanting to go to sleep just yet.

~~~000

It's been months since Windstreak returned. The Star Saber was found and Omega Keys mostly found. They needed just one more. Alpha Trion hadn't said anything to help his enemies.

"The final key is an image?" Windstreak asked.

"It looks like Prime's new recruit. Smokescreen I believe his name is," said Starscream.

"Smokescreen? He's here? But how?" asked Barricade.

"He may of escaped," Skywarp said sheepishly.

"You let him get away?" Barricade asked.

"What's so important about him anyway?" asked Thundercracker.

"Smokescreen is my brother," said Barricade. "He may be the youngest set of twins, but he still dangerous at times. With all of my family here now, they will try to locate me and that means us."

"Soundwave, we must get Smokescreen here. He holds all the final key to restoring Cybertron," said Megatron.

Soundwave nodded and got to work. He quickly located the rookie and groundbridged out. He returned shortly with the unconscious mech in hand, dragging him behind.

"Take him to Knock Out," Megatron ordered. "Make sure we get the key from him."

~~~000

"Gone. I can't pick up his signal anywhere," said Ratchet.

"I'm sure we'll find him. Smokescreen is a strong kid. And I'm sure Barricade won't let anything happen to him," said Ironhide.

"And how do you know? Barricade has in the past. He could let Smokescreen die for all we know," Ratchet snapped.

"No he won't. I know that Barricade would never let that happen," said Ironhide. "He's still a good mech. He just needs guidance and a good environment. All his life he had to deal with scrap cause of his optic color."

"You're right. He's protective over his family."

Ironhide brought Ratchet to his chest and rested his chin on top of his helm. Ratchet choked on a silent sob. His youngest was taken and he didn't know where he was. The rest of their family was just as concerned, waiting anxiously for any news that Smokescreen was coming back.

~~~000

"Well, that was interesting," said Knock Out, just unhooking the Cordical Physic Patch.

"The key is within him," said Megatron.

"I shall get it out at once," said Knock Out, turning on the Phase Shifter.

"Good. I shall prepare the troops to go back to Cybertron and to attack the Autobot base," said Megatron.

The warlord walked into the command center and told his troops to be ready to mobilize. Windstreak went up to her grandpa and hugged him, looking up at him with a look in her optics.

"Grandpa, did dad ever have siblings?" Windstreak asked.

"Yes he does. He has two brothers. One of them is Bulkhead and the other is dead," said Megatron. "Amencet died protecting his brothers. Without his sacrifice, they would be dead."

~~~ Flashback

_"Amencet! Amencet where are you?!" Megatron shouted above the sound of guns and burning rubble._

_His home was attacked by Autobot troops. He was informed that Matalic was dead and that his sons were at the house. Sadly, everything in the city was bombed, destroying most of it. The gladiator looked for hours to find his sons, searching through rubble and bodies._

_"Sire!" a voice called out from a burning pile._

_Megatron went to it and looked through a small opening. Under the rubble was Amencet, Bulkhead, and Breakdown. The younglings were clinging to Amencet's legs, who held up the metal from crushing them._

_"Amencet, can you get out?" Megatron asked._

_"Not without this thing coming down," Amencet said. "Bulkhead, Breakdown, go to sire."_

_The two nodded and ran off. Megatron took his sons away and returned for his oldest. He started to remove metal to try and free his son. Amencet started to shake, his body giving out on him. He looked towards his sire from an opening and smiled._

_"Take care of them sire," said Amencet._

_"What? What are you talking about?" Megatron asked, stopping his work._

_"My body can't hold up much longer. This thing will come down and I'll be crushed. They need you more than ever now sire," said Amencet. "Tell them that I love them and that I did this for them."_

_"NO! You're not going to die! I won't let you!" Megatron refused._

_"Goodbye sire," Amencet whispered._

_The whole structure came down. Megatron covered his face from the dust before looking up. He rushed over and started digging furiously. He pulled out his son's body, checking for a sparkbeat. There was none. He slumped in defeat, tears streaming, but he didn't care. Amencet was dead. He cradled his remaining sons close to him, making sure that they were alive. He got up and left back to his ship. He would make the Autobots pay. As he left, he saw Optimus staring at him._

_"I'll make sure you pay greatly for what you and your Autobots have done," Megatron growled._

_"I do not know what you speak of," said Optimus._

_"My oldest son died protecting his younger brothers! You Autobots attack and now he's dead!" Megatron screamed, anger filling his spark._

~~~ end flashback

"He sounds like a good mech. I wish I could of known him," said Windstreak.

"I wish you could too," said Megatron. "But at long last, I can avenge him. We have located the Autobot base. We attack soon."

"Lord Megatron, the Autobot has escaped," Dreadwing reported.

"Let him return to his side. We know where the Omega Lock is. Soundwave, open a spacebridge to the Sea of Rust," said Megatron. "Dreadwing, gather some troops and go through. We will restore Cybertron to the way it was meant to be."

~~~000

"We have the element of surprise," said Sunstreaker. "We should go now and take whatever relics we have. The Decepticons don't stand a chance."

"I don't know bro. Smokescreen could be with them," said Sideswipe.

The computer beeped with a message. Ratchet silently read it before opening the groundbridge. Smokescreen came through, looking a bit roughed up. He had the Phase Shifter on his wrist, taking it back from Knock Out.

"Hey guys, miss me," said Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen, are you alright? We tried to contact you when we saw that you were the final key," said Ratchet.

"I'm fine. They went through my head trying to find out what these keys were for. They took it and now they have all four. I think they're heading to the Sea of Rust. That's all I got before I escaped," said Smokescreen. "They plan on using the keys to restore Cybertron."

"Autobots, we must stop the Decepticons. Ratchet, remain at the base. We will contact you once we are ready. The rest of you, prepare to stop the Decepticons," Optimus ordered.

"Optimus, shouldn't Jazz stay with Tune?" Kup asked.

"I would like if he did. I do not want to risk his life," said Prowl.

"Very well," Optimus agreed.

~~~ hours later

"Give them back now," said Megatron.

The Decepticon troops were mostly killed by the Spark Extractor. The others stole the keys and were about to put them into the Omega Lock when Megatron took Kup, Hot Rod, Smokescreen, and Prowl prisoner.

"Prime don't do it," Kup said.

"Yeah, don't listen to them. They just want the power. Don't give it to them," said Hot Rod.

"Smokescreen you're out of your mind. They'll kill you," Ironhide protested, shaking his helm.

"Well that's better than being a slave in a new world," he retorted back.

"I ain't letting you die. Prime, give them what they want," Ironhide said. "I ain't about to lose him."

Optimus sighed. He looked at Megatron, then back to his troops. He was left with a hard decision.

"Autobots, give them the keys," Optimus sighed.

~~~000

"So what do you think is going on?" Miko asked.

"Don't know. They could be fighting or dying," said Jack.

"Nah, I still feel Prowler. They're still alive," said Jazz.

"They'll be back safe and sound. Optimus won't let Megatron win," said Ratchet.

~~~000

The Lock was destroyed. After the Hall was tested on, Optimus heard that they were going to do the same to Earth. He acted and destroyed the Lock. Megatron cursed in anger and called for a spacebridge. His troops retreated and the Autobots followed, using their own. The silver warlord came up with an idea. He laughed and confused his men.

"Grandpa, what is it?" asked Windstreak.

"Oh my granddaughter, I have the perfect plan. With the Omega Lock destroyed, Cybertron can't be brought back. Alpha Trion may know of a way to rebuild it. And as a plus, we wait a few years for the Autobots to think they are safe. Then we strike when they least suspect it," said Megatron.

"Sounds wonderful my Lord," said Starscream.

~~~ a few years

The battle was intense. Each side suffered, but not as much as the Decepticons. Breakdown looked across the battlefield for his mate. He saw him fighting off the scout. He knew to continue to battle. Smokescreen aimed a shot at Megatron, waiting for the right moment. Megatron was fighting Optimus as usual, but went down. Knock Out knocked the scout off of him and headed to help his leader. Smokescreen took the chance and fired. The blast hit Knock Out instead of Megatron, sending him yards across the field. Dust flew up, covering everyone's sight.

Breakdown felt the pain of his mate and stopped. He turned from Bulkhead and began his search. He couldn't see clearly, but called out.

"Knock Out! Knock Out where are you?!" Breakdown shouted.

He felt the dust settle, clearing everyone's view. Breakdown ran over to the flash of red, kneeling down and bringing his mate close to him. There was energon everywhere, coating them both. Breakdown could see Knock Out's spark pulsing faintly in his damaged chest.

"K-Knock Out?" Breakdown asked, turning his face. "Baby can you hear me?"

"B-Break...down," Knock Out whispered.

"It's alright Baby. I'm here," said Breakdown.

"Hold me closer," Knock Out gasped out, optics dimming and staring up at the sky. "Sing to me one last time please."

Breakdown choked on a sob and nodded. He played their song and sang along with it. Knock Out shifted his sight to his mate, holding onto him.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_   
_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_   
_And I can't help but notice_   
_You reflect in this heart of mine_   
_If you ever feel alone and_   
_The glare makes me hard to find_   
_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_   
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass_   
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_   
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original_   
_'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_   
_And I can't help but stare, 'cause_   
_I see truth somewhere in your eyes_   
_I can't ever change without you_   
_You reflect me, I love that about you_   
_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_   
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_   
_Just put your hand on the glass_   
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_   
_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now_   
_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_   
_Tomorrow's a mystery_   
_I can see you lookin' back at me_   
_Keep your eyes on me_   
_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

Breakdown kept Knock Out's eyes on him. He didn't want to lose him, not now. The words were getting harder and harder to sing.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_   
_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_   
_The vacancy that sat in my heart_   
_Is a space that now you hold_   
_Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)_   
_I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_   
_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_   
_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me_   
_I couldn't get any bigger_   
_With anyone else beside of me_   
_And now it's clear as this promise_   
_That we're making two reflections into one_   
_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_   
_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x10]_

_Now you're the inspiration of this precious song_   
_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_   
_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_   
_And I can wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_   
_Just to let you know, you are_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x8]_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_   
_My reflection, in everything I do_   
_You're my reflection and all I see is you_   
_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You are, you are the love of my life [x16]_

As the extra part came, Knock Out faded. Breakdown broke down crying, not finishing the song. He rocked slightly, holding the red medic closer to his chest. The pain in his spark was unbearable. Megatron and Bulkhead felt it too.

"Mom!" Windstreak shouted, running out to the battlefield. Megatron turned to see her running, a small sparkling in her arms and three red and blue younglings following. She stopped next to her grandpa, handing the sparkling over before she dropped him. She ignored her tears, only concentrating on her siblings pain and her own. Starscream landed near Windstreak, taking the full grown femme into his arms. She cried into his chest, shaking her head in denial.

The Autobots couldn't believe it. Smokescreen felt guilt, knowing that he killed the creator of young bots. He felt sick to his stomach and turned away.

"I-I-I didn't mean... I killed..."

"I know lad. You're still very young and don't know much," Kup comforted the traumatized mech.

Breakdown got up and held the frame close. Bulkhead went to his brother, giving him comfort. Breakdown took it, just wanting the comfort.

"He's gone Bulk. He's dead," Breakdown mumbled between his cries. "Our children are so young. They don't need to know this pain, just like us when carrier and Amencet died."

"I'll be right here for you," said Bulkhead.

Breakdown cried and then pulled away. He nodded his thanks to his brother and headed towards the warship. His children were all crying. He saw the second oldest, Kile, comfort his younger brother Trimme. Both red mechlings looked to the other one, then to their youngest sibling in their grandpa's arms.

"I know Zellet. Just let it out," Megatron whispered to the sparkling. "Decepticons retreat. Starscream, take Windstreak to her room. I'll take care of her brothers. Bulkhead."

The green mech froze. He looked towards his sire and nodded, already knowing the silent request.

"Optimus, I'm going with Breakdown. He needs me right now," said Bulkhead.

"Go. We will await your return," said Optimus. "Ratchet, we need a groundbridge. The Decepticons are retreating."

 _I will get revenge for Knock Out_ Breakdown thought, wanting all but his brother dead. _Sire will agree. We know where their base is. We will destroy them._


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron set the recharging sparkling down on his berth. He picked up the others and placed them there too. Kile, Trimme, and Astreo all still had tears, not understanding why their chest hurt and the absence of their carrier.

"G-grandpa, why does it hurt? Why can't I feel carrier anymore?" Kile asked.

"My grandchildren, I do not wish to tell you this, but I must for you to understand. Knock Out, your carrier, is dead. He was killed in battle. The Autobots are the ones responsible. Sadly, he is never coming back," said Megatron.

"What?" Trimme asked, confusion on his face.

"You will never see your carrier again. There is no way to bring back the dead," Megatron said softly, spark aching.

"No, no he has to come back. Carrier can't leave," Kile denied, the tears starting again. Megatron held the three close to his chest. He stared up at the ceiling.

"I know, I know. Let out your sorrow and anger. Soon we will avenge your carrier. The Autobots will be punished for doing this to us," Megatron whispered.

~~~000

"No, let me go Starscream. I have to help mom," Windstreak said, struggling in the Prince's arms.

"There is nothing you can do for him. He's already dead," said Starscream.

"No! No he's still alive!" Windstreak shouted, pounding on the silver chestplates, voice going quiet. "He has to be."

"I'm so sorry Wind. There was nothing anyone could of done."

Windstreak gripped Starscream's chestplates, not letting go. Her tears stained her face and his chest. The seeker did nothing but sit them down upon his berth and let her cry. It was hard on everyone, especially Breakdown.

~~~000

Breakdown set down his mate's frame and sighed. He didn't turn to look at his brother.

"Heh, I remember first meeting him. Do you remember Bulk?" Breakdown asked, sitting down next to the berth.

"You were the happiest mech alive that I knew of," said Bulkhead with a slight smile.

~~~flashback

_"The name's Knock Out," the red mech said, holding out his servo._

_"Breakdown," the larger, blue mech said, taking his servo._

_"So what are you studying to be?" Knock Out asked, taking a seat near the window for the first class. "I'm going to be a medic."_

_"I was hoping to become a medic's assistant," said Breakdown._

_"Really? Not many want to be that," said Knock Out._

_"I've wanted to be one for a long time. With the rumors of war going on, there is going to be a lot more injured," said Breakdown._

_"The war huh? Chosen a side yet?" Knock Out asked._

_"I was going to stay with my sire, Megatron. The High Council wanted the threat elimated before it got out of hand," Breakdown explained. "Sire's the leader of the Decepticons. When the order went out, Kaon was attacked. My... older brother was killed in that order. Now sire wants to kill the High Council and that would put the war into motion."_

_"Fancy that, I'm also a Decepticon. I chose it because I was sent there for having red optics. Hey, why don't you be my assistant. I could always use one," said Knock Out, giving the mech a large smile._

_~~~000_

_"Sire, this is Knock Out. I'm his medical assistant. He's the one I spoke of during med school," said Breakdown._

_"Ah, a pleasure to finally meet you," said Megatron, bowing his helm. "I've been looking for a medic and Breakdown mentioned you."_

_"I would gladly join your cause," said Knock Out._

_"Good," Megatron smiled._

_~~~000_

_"Hey Bulkhead," Breakdown greeted._

_"Breakdown? I haven't seen you since you left to med school," said Bulkhead, lightly punching his shoulder._

_"Well, sire has been keeping me busy. I heard you got recruited for the Autobot Wreckers," said Breakdown._

_"Yeah I did. My partner is a suicidal mech named Wheeljack. And by suicidal I mean that he makes things and they tend to blow up," said Bulkhead. "But gotta love the guy. He's one of the favorites around there."_

_"Well, I just hope you stay alive. I don't know about you, but I don't think Amencet would be happy to see you so soon," Breakdown laughed. "I've got to get back. Knock Out is calling me. Don't tell sire or anyone, but I think that crazy medic might be the one."_

_Bulkhead smiled at the sight of his brother. He hasn't seen him this happy since Amencet died that day._

_~~~000_

_"Come on Knock Out, just a bit more," Breakdown encouraged, servos ready. "He's almost here."_

_Knock Out gave one last push and the sparkling came out. The loud cries rung in his audios. Breakdown cleaned off his son and handed him to his mate. The red and silver sparkling calmed and looked at his creators._

_"He looks cute," said Knock Out. His spark sunk a bit. It had been a year since Windstreak disappeared._

_"Our little Kile," said Breakdown. "We'll make sure you're safe now and forever."_

_~~~000_

_"Awe please sire," Kile whined._

_"I'm busy with your siblings right now," said Breakdown, feeding the two twins._

_Kile looked at the two red and silver sparklings with blue and purple highlights. They cooed and giggled at their brother._

_"Trimme and Astreo always get attention," said Kile._

_"They're sparklings, of course they do," said Breakdown. "Why don't you go play with Windstreak?"_

_"She's too busy with Starscream. I saw them doing stuff with their mouths earlier," said Kile._

_Breakdown stiffened. Had he heard his son right? His daughter was doing what with Starscream?_

_~~~000_

_Knock Out panted, seeing his daughter help with her newest brother. The other three were sent away with Megatron when Knock Out went into labor. Windstreak held an energon covered sparkling as her sire cleaned up. She took a rag and cleaned the sparkling up before giving her to her carrier._

_"Zellet it is carrier. A healthy mechling," said Windstreak._

_"Go get your grandpa and brothers," said Knock Out._

_Windstreak got them and they looked over at the new sparkling. His soft silver body had nothing on it but a few red highlights. Megatron smiled proudly, placing a servo on his son._

_"He looks perfect you two," said Megatron. He heard Soundwave snap a picture. He would send it to his son when he went back._

end flashback

"That picture was taken a few weeks ago," said Bulkhead, remembering all the questions he got as he beamed at the thought of being an uncle.

"I know. Zellet is way too young to be separated from Knock Out. I would be surprised if he lived," said Breakdown. "The trauma will kill him."

"Knock Out was a good mech. He kept you sane and us in fear," said Bulkhead. "Why didn't he like getting dirty or scratched?"

Breakdown laughed and shook his helm.

"Honestly, I don't know why," said Breakdown.

~~~000

Smokescreen was panicking. He had killed a creator. The youngest looked way too young for anything traumatic. He didn't mean to kill. He was just fighting. Ratchet and Ironhide tried hard to get him to calm down.

"It's not alright! I killed a creator! The youngest looked to be a few weeks old!" Smokescreen argued.

"Stop this now. You had no idea, none of us did," said Ironhide. "It's in the past. Nothing can change that now."

~~~ days later

Breakdown didn't want to bury his mate on Earth. He wanted to find a way to bring back Cybertron and bury him there. It was the best he could do for him. Bulkhead had gone back to his side after a day or so. He wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Megatron agreed and had Knock Out moved to a room where he would not be disturbed.

"Sire, can we destroy them now?" asked Breakdown.

"But of course my son. Knock Out will be avenged," said Megatron. "Soundwave, tell the troops to prepare for battle. We attack now."

~~~000

" _Hey, if you guys are still there, get out now. The 'Cons found your base. Bulkhead knows of the hidden backup base. He'll provide coordinates. Have everyone rendezvous there, but separate. No com. links or phones either. They can track it. I'm going to distract them to give you time,"_ Wheeljack said quickly over the com. links before going silent.

The base shook and dust fell from the ceiling. Optimus went to the groundbridge and obtained the coordinates from Bulkhead, who sent them to the others. The green mech took Miko and got ready to leave. The others followed suit, knowing they didn't have much time.

"Jazz, Prowl, you two will go first with Tune," said Optimus. "I wish you luck."

Jazz held Tune close before running out with Prowl. The next groundbridge was for Bulkhead and Miko. Next Raf and Bumblebee, Jack and Arcee, Kup and Blurr, Bluestreak and Twins, Hot Rod and Smokescreen, and finally Ratchet and Ironhide. Ratchet paused at the open groundbridge, looking back at Optimus.

"Are you not coming?" asked Ratchet.

"I must ensure that the Decepticons do not follow or know where you are," said Optimus.

"Prime you can't! They'll kill ya," Ironhide protest.

"That is something I must risk. Meet with the others and make sure they are safe," said Optimus.

They gave up on convincing them. Optimus knew what he had to do.

"Be careful Prime," said Ironhide, disappearing into the portal.

Optimus shut down the groundbridge before taking his Star Saber and bringing it down.

~~~000

Wheeljack managed to escape a distance and watch what the 'Cons would do. Their ship hovered over the base, a large gun pointed at it. The blast destroyed the whole base. The white wrecker hoped that everyone got out in time. No one could of survived that at all. He sighed and headed towards the hidden base, hoping everyone was safe.

~~~000

"No sign of any Autobots. They must of groundbridged out of there before the blast hit," Windstreak said.

"Soundwave, monitor all the communication waves. We must find them," said Megatron.

"Grandpa, I can't get daddy to drink any energon," said Kile, standing near Dreadwing.

"I will go to him. Why don't you and your brothers get some yourself," said Megatron, kneeling down and talking calmly. "I know you don't want to, but you need the energon."

Kile nodded and headed off. The warlord got up and headed to his son's quarters. He knew that Breakdown was severely depressed from the loss of his mate. He could feel it through the bond. Megatron walked into the berthroom and sat next to his son, taking notice of the energon cube on the night stand.

"Breakdown, you must have some energon," said Megatron. "Please drink some. Your children are worried and so am I."

"Don't want any," Breakdown mumbled.

"I know you don't, but you must. Your children need you. Don't let them lose another creator," said Megatron. "If it makes you feel any better, I got a hidden message from Cybertron. Shockwave is on his way with something that can hunt the Autobots down. With this, we will take our revenge for what they did to Knock Out."

~~~000

Hot Rod helped Smokescreen set Optimus down in the cave they phased into. Their leader was badly damaged. It was a miracle he was still alive. Smokescreen looked him over, making mental notes of the damage he could see.

"I'm going back up. I want to see if any medical equipment survived. He's in bad shape and needs attention soon," said Smokescreen. "The others will be days away when they reach the other base. He won't make it there if we don't help."

"Be careful Smokescreen. I'll keep an optic on him, keep him comfortable," said Hot Rod.

~~~000

Wheeljack landed his ship. He saw something on the monitors that was hidden. He stepped through the forest and came upon a rusted space pod. The Autobot symbol stood out among it all. The wrecker went to the pod and opened it. Inside was a mech, silver in main color with a bit of blue and purple on his chest and legs. He seemed to be in stasis.

"Hey, can you here me?" Wheeljack asked.

The mech didn't answer. Wheeljack heaved him up and took him with him to the others. Maybe they knew who he was. Wheeljack remembered seeing his face from somewhere, but couldn't place it. By now, the others should be at the base, so he hurried.

~~~000

"This is way better than the other base," Ironhide said, inspecting everything.

"It is. And everything is running just fine. Even the groundbridge," said Ratchet.

"Hey guys, I see Wheejlack's ship. He's about to land," said Miko, jumping around.

Everyone went to go greet him. The wrecker landed and shut down the engine. He came out with someone in tow. He set the mech down and turned to face the others.

"Hey doc, think you can wake him up?" Wheeljack asked. "Found him on my way here. He looks familiar from somewhere, but I can't remember."

Bulkhead gasped out loudly. He walked to the mech and stared at him.

"Amencet?" Bulkhead squeaked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Amencet? The one who you said died just before the war?" Wheeljack asked. "Wasn't he your brother or something? Protected you as a sparkling?"

"I don't know how he's here. Sire... we watched him die," said Bulkhead. "He was killed by an Autobot raid on the High Council's orders. I was going to join with the Decepticons, but got promoted into the Wreckers. Sire spent years plotting on how to kill the High Council and all those responsible in the attack."

"I heard about that. Alpha Trion... he said that he wanted to see all those dead in the attack. He took one body, said something about him still being alive," said Kup, thinking hard.

"Ratch, can you revive him?" Bulkhead asked.

"I can try. Bring him inside to the medibay. I will see what I can do," the medic said.

~~~000

"I couldn't find anything," said Smokescreen, completely defeated. "Megatron's ship is still near the base. He must of picked the place clean."

"At least you tried Smokescreen," said Hot Rod.

"How's he doing?" the rookie asked.

"Not good. I'm surprised he's still alive," said Hot Rod. "He woke up not that long ago. I explained everything to him."

"The Forge... of Solus...Prime?" Optimus weakly asked.

"Nothing. Megatron took everything," said Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen, with the Forge, Optimus can use it to patch himself up. We need to get it," said Hot Rod. "I'll stay with Optimus. Hurry, he doesn't have much time left."

"Hang in there a little bit longer Optimus," said Smokescreen. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The white mech left the two alone. Hot Rod saw energon leaking and pinched off the tubing, sealing the precious fluid. Optimus' breathing was ragged and shallow. Hot Rod knew that he was going to die if they didn't get help soon.

"Don't worry Optimus, Smokescreen will be right back with the Forge. You'll be up and ready in no time," Hot Rod reassured.

"That is not why... I had him retrieve... the relic," Optimus gasped out.

"What? I don't understand," Hot Rod said, confusion on his face. Optimus looked at him.

"The power of... the Forge is not unlimited. It's power... has begun to ebb," he choked out, each word a struggle as strength left him. "It must be used... to rebuild... the Omega Lock... to... restore Cybertron."

"But that would mean... you die."

"The fate of... all our kind... is more vital... then that of any...one of us, including me."

"It's a relic of the Primes. We can't use it to restore Cybertron. Not without a Prime; not without you," Hot Rod said desperately, denying his leader's ultimate fate.

"There will be... a new Prime," Optimus whispered.

"Worry about that later," said Hot Rod. Optimus used what little strength he had to grip onto Hot Rod's servo.

"The time... for a new leader... is upon us. In my spark... I believe that leader stands before me right now."

Hot Rod felt his spark drop. Optimus was saying he was to be the next Prime. That didn't make any sense. Optimus was suppose to live until the very end. Only he could defeat Megatron.

~~~000

"Man, this thing is heavy," Smokescreen grunted, dragging the Forge across the ship and down to the land below. "I just hope Optimus can hold on a bit longer. I won't fail him."

He saw a different ship land near him. He set the Forge down and pointed his blasters at the door. It opened and a clouded figure stepped out. Smokescreen dropped his guard, knowing exactly who it was.

"Sir, I didn't know it was you," said Smokescreen.

"That is fine soldier. Where are the rest?" the mech asked.

"They are a few Earth days away from here Ultra Magnus sir," said Smokescreen. "I'll give your coordinates. I need you to get Chief Medical Officer Ratchet here ASAP. I don't have time to explain."

~~~000

"No, I can't do it. You are suppose to lead us," said Hot Rod. "I can't lead. Being a Prime is anyone's wish, but I can't handle that kind of responsibility."

"Hot Rod... the choice is neither yours... nor mine... to make. When it time... the Matrix of Leadership... will present itself to one who's spark is worthy," Optimus explained, voice barely above a whisper.

Hot Rod looked at his leader, fully trusting him. Optimus roughly coughed and struggled to breath right. Hot Rod was straight at his side, grasping his servo in his own.

"No, no Optimus no. Not now please," Hot Rod begged. "Think about everyone else, the children, the team, our family we made over the years."

Optimus didn't respond. He closed his optics, pain washing over him. Then he went still, servo limp in Hot Rod's grasp. Hot Rod started to cry, his body shaking and he clung to Optimus' frame. He was startled when the chest plates opened by themselves, revealing the Matrix. Hot Rod didn't want to, but knew he had to. The young mech took the Matrix into his hands, a soft, warm, blue glow surrounding him. The Matrix shrunk down to a better size. Hot Rod felt himself grow larger and more bulkier. His chest opened and the Matrix made itself home inside.

"Arise, Rodimus Prime."

Hot Rod, or rather Rodimus closed Optimus' chestplates. He knew that the others would not be happy about the turn of events.

"I'll be back for you Optimus," said Rodimus, noting his voice a bit deeper and wiser.

~~~000

Smokescreen was just about to go down when Rodimus came up. He looked confused at the new look the mech had.

"Hot Rod, what's wrong?" Smokescreen asked.

"Nothing. For now, we must help the others. I feel they will try to attack Megatron," said Rodimus. "Hide the Forge and come with me."

~~~ earlier

Ratchet looked down at the mech. He pumped energon into him, trying to get his systems online. His body was working just fine, but he wasn't waking up. Or not now he wasn't. It wasn't for another half hour that bright red optics onlined. Ratchet monitored his patient as he sat up.

"Where am I?" Amencet asked.

"On Earth in our base," Ratchet answered. "Before you ask any questions, there is someone who wants to see you. I'm sure he will explain everything."

Amencet looked confused. Ratchet left and in walked Bulkhead. Amencet gasped, seeing the grown mech.

"Bulkhead?" Amencet asked, walking up to his younger brother.

"Hey Amencet. Been a while," Bulkhead chuckled. He brought him into a large hug. "It's been way too long brother. I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Amencet, returning the hug. "Where are Breakdown and sire? I remember being crushed under the remains of our home. Then everything went black until an old mech brought me back to full health. He said for me to go to space and find a planet."

"We thought you were dead for centuries. Millions of years ago, Cybertron fell. Nothing remains of it but a dead planet. We went to Earth and made friends with the organics here. We fight Decepticons and protect the Earth. Sire went a little crazy when he injected himself with Dark Energon..."

Bulkhead went on telling what happened in the time Amencet was gone. Amencet seemed disappointed that Breakdown would do evil. He was a good mech after all. He knew what he had to do. He had to talk to his sire and brother, convince them to stop the fighting. The problem was, he didn't know how or when yet. He wanted it to be the right time. For now, he decided to stay quiet.

"I will stay neutral. I will however also remain behind. I don't want sire knowing I'm alive. Not yet at least. I want the timing to be right," said Amencet.

"Ah, doing one of your entrances I see," said Bulkhead, a knowing look on his face. "I'll inform the others. We were planning on trying to stop sire at least. I don't think it'll happen though. But gotta try. You stay here with the kids, get to know them."

Amencet nodded.

"Sounds good Bulk," said Amencet. "It feels good to be back."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hot Rod, I see the other Autobots!" Smokescreen shouted in joy.

"It looks like they are going to attack the Decepticon ship," said Rodimus.

"What? Are they crazy? We seen what they can do. I mean Optimus is injured badly," said Smokescreen. "Wait, why aren't we helping Optimus? We have the Forge of Solus Prime. He can repair himself."

"No he can't Smokescreen. Optimus is dead," Rodimus snapped. "My name is Rodimus Prime. He passed the Matrix onto me before you even came back with the Forge."

"Dead? But... without Optimus..."

"I know. But there is nothing we can do. Come on, we have to help them," said Rodimus.

They both transformed and caught up with the rest. Already the Autobots were having difficulty. Rodimus noticed everyone was there except for Ratchet, the humans, Jazz, and Tune. He knew that they were safe at the coordinates they were given. He even saw a new mech. Smokescreen called him Ultra Magnus. The commander was engaging Megatron and was losing. Rodimus ran up and attacked the warlord.

"Who in Pits of Kaon are you?" Megatron asked.

"That does not matter. I must stop you from destroying my team," Rodimus growled.

"Haha, you think you can take me on. Only Optimus can truly fight me and have a fighting chance," said Megatron. "Besides, I only want the one who took Knock Out away from us."

"I will not allow that," said Rodimus. "He did not know."

Megatron growled and attacked. He had to admit, this new mech was tough. He was almost as strong as Optimus. Ultra Magnus slowly recovered, ordering the troops. Blurr and Kup held off Starscream and Windstreak. Bulkhead tried to reason with his brother. The rest fought off vehicons and eradacons. It was tough, the Autobots losing. Megatron finally called a retreat, getting a good beating from Rodimus.

"And for your information Megatron, my name is Rodimus," Rodimus called out. He turned to the rest of the Autobots. "Come, let us retreat as well. Call Ratchet for a groundbridge."

"Sire, are the rest safe?" Smokescreen asked.

"They are at the new base. Your carrier is probably worrying over where you are," said Ironhide.

~~~ a few days later

"You still haven't explained everything Hot Rod," Smokescreen said.

"I know. I will though. I'm going to go retrieve Optimus' body now. Have the others wait for my return," said Rodimus.

He took off and to the desert using the groundbridge. He took the Forge and put it on his back. Then Rodimus went down and carefully picked up Optimus. He noticed that he had thrusters hidden in his pedes and used them to head back to the base. He landed and went into an empty room with a single berth. He laid Optimus down carefully on the berth and waited for the others. Smokescreen came in and stood next to Rodimus, both hiding Optimus. The other Autobots came in.

"Autobots, before I show you something I must do something," said Rodimus. "I wish to introduce myself. My name is Rodimus Prime."

"Prime? That's not possible," Sideswipe said.

Rodimus moved aside and so did Smokescreen. Ratchet let out a cry of horror and sorrow. He was hugged by Ironhide, who looked like he too wanted to join his mate in crying. The rest stayed silent.

"O-Orion," Ratchet cried. "He's... he's..."

"I know Ratch, I know," Ironhide soothed.

"The 'Cons blew up the base. Optimus was still inside. Smokescreen and I snuck back to help him. We hid underground and Smokescreen left to get the Forge of Solus Prime. I was left with Optimus. He died before Smokescreen could return and the Matrix was given to me," Rodimus explained.

"Our little Orion is dead," Ratchet whispered.

"He... he can't be," Sunstreaker denied. "Brother can't be dead. He's a Prime. He's not suppose to die."

"There's nothing we can do bro," said Sideswipe, feeling his creators distress.

"Megatron is going to pay for this," Arcee threatened.

"Sire can't... he isn't this cruel," said Amencet.

"He's not the same. Not since you were thought dead," said Bulkhead. "I know him and Breakdown were mad when Knock Out was killed."

"I have to find a way to help him. They aren't thinking straight," Amencet protested. "I just don't know how yet."

"We'll find a way," said Bulkhead.


	9. Chapter 9

For weeks the Autobots searched for Predacon bones. The arrival of the Predacon had shocked them all. And to top it off, the Autobots were running low on energon.

~~~000

"Are you sure it this is wise?" asked Starscream, frightened at the sight of a cave, knowing his last experience. Megatron continued to walk, rolling his optics. They came upon a strange sight. "Oh, Shockwave's off sight laboratory."

All around were large tubes with growing Predacons within them. Starscream was amazed at how fast they had grown.

"The Predacons are almost ready. Within three solar cycles, they will be combat ready," Shockwave reported.

"Excellent," Megatron grinned. He turned on his com. link. "Breakdown, we are ready to receive the work Knock Out had."

"Coming right now sire," said Breakdown, a hint of sadness in his voice.

The large blue mech came down the transport tube. He carried a box of green glowing energon in his arms, more crates behind him. Shockwave pointed towards a spot for them. Breakdown set down the Synthetic energon.

"Some troops will get the remaining energon," said Breakdown, voice monotone. "Knock Out's... reports showed he was working to get the formula completed. He was so close."

"It is most unfortunate with his demise. Luckily, Shockwave's creations will help us avenge him," said Megatron.

Large thuds echoed from down the entrance. The first Predacon came in and Starscream growled, striking him with a metal rod. The Predacon transformed and leaned down over Starscream.

"Strike me again, and I will bury that rod in your spark," the Predacon threatened.

~~~000

"How's the Synthetic energon coming along?" Ultra Magnus asked Ratchet.

"I'm trying my best. Nothing I do is helping," said Ratchet.

"You do realize we need the formula complete?" Magnus asked.

"I know. The stakes are very high if I don't get this complete. We are already suffering from not enough energon," said Ratchet.

"Magnus, please come with me," said Rodimus, motioning the mech to follow. Ultra Magnus was confused when they walked into his room.

"What do you wish to talk about?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I've noticed a feeling in my spark whenever you are near," Rodimus began. "I was thinking you were feeling the same."

"I have felt this feeling as well. I am familiar with it. I used to have a sparkmate that died shortly after Cybertron was evacuated. It is the same feeling I had with him," said Ultra Magnus. He stepped forward and knelt down to the shorter mech. "If I may?"

Rodimus nodded before he felt soft lips on his. He didn't know what the feeling was in his spark. Ultra Magnus gently placed his servos on his shoulders, kissing him gently.

~~~000

Rodimus stared at the large blue mech. They had went to investigate an energon signal. The Predacon, now known as Predaking, had attacked after an explosion. Wheeljack didn't care about his wounds, Ultra Magnus needed attention more. He had taken the Forge to help fight and Predaking broke it after smashing Ultra Magnus' servo off. Now the Prime stood worried over the mech.

"Is he going to be alright Ratchet?" asked Rodimus.

"He will be fine. He should be waking up soon," said Ratchet.

True to his words, the commander woke. He blinked to clear his blurred vision. Rodimus stood closer to the injured mech. Ratchet stopped his work and let Ultra Magnus look at his new servo. It wasn't much, but Ratchet did the best he could.

"I did all that I could," said Ratchet. "With the limited supplies, there wasn't much."

"At least you helped him Ratch'," said Ironhide.

"Rodimus... are you sure you still want to be with me?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Of course. I don't care how handicapped you are. My feelings won't change," said Rodimus, pressing a quick kiss to the commander.

~~~000

Megatron had even stolen human technology for something big. It wasn't until one day that Rodimus shot Soundwave down that the Autobots had an advantage. The silent mech tried to escape, not able to break his bonds.

"With our base shielding, Soundwave can't send his coordinates to the warship," said Ratchet. "Nor can they track where he is."

"Decepticon surveillance chief must know a lot, right?" Jack asked, him and the others staying away.

"I don't think he speak, does he?" Miko asked.

"I don't think he even has a face," said Raf, nervous that the Decepticon would be there.

"He has a face. I've seen it. Sire and Soundwave were gladiators in the Pits of Kaon. Soundwave was badly damaged and he wears the mask to help him. He's mostly blind, deaf, and mute without it. He mainly got it to save his children and sire," said Amencet, staring at the mech. He walked up to him. "Soundwave, please don't force them to do something bad."

"What does Megatron want with the human technology? What is he planning?" Rodimus asked. Soundwave repeated a remix of the questions. A smiley face appeared on his visor. "Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. We will have to use force."

Soundwave sent out a powerful sound wave. The Autobots and humans, minus Amencet, covered their audios/ears in pain. Ratchet growled and suggested opening him up to get the data. Then the needed data showed up on his visor.

"Alright, he's downloading the data," said Bulkhead.

"No, Soundwave is smarter than that. He's erasing data. You forget that was one of the reasons Soundwave was such a close friend to sire," said Amencet.

"Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior," Soundwave said, using his real voice. His whole body crashed, risking him going into stasis and never waking up again.

"Haven't heard that voice in a long time. Sounds more deeper than I remember. Must be the visor," said Amencet, looking at everyone's shocked faces. "Bulkhead and Breakdown were too young to remember. Soundwave took a vow of silence after sire was arrested shortly after my brothers were sparked."

"Whoa," Miko commented. "So he's like... what super loyal?"

"Soundwave and sire are the best of friends. They met when they were both younglings in the Pits of Kaon," said Amencet. "But one thing remains... I don't see Lazerbeak on Soundwave. So that means that she will come looking for her carrier and report where this base is."

"We will deal with that when the time comes," said Rodimus. "For now, we will keep an optic on our prisoner."

~~~000

"Soundwave hasn't been found yet," Starscream reported.

"My liege, we can use Lazerbeak to track Soundwave's position. She is linked to him," said Shockwave.

"Excellent. Send Lazerbeak immediately to go fetch Soundwave. And have her relay a message to him to get the medic. I want the Synthetic energon formula completed so that we may make a stable form of cybermatter," Megatron commanded. "With the cybermatter, we can bring back Cybertron and cyberform Earth."

~~~000

"Megatron's getting more human tech in the south pole," said Arcee, looking at the computers.

"We shall go stop him," said Rodimus. "Ratchet, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Amencet will stay here with Soundwave, the humans, and Tune. The rest of you, let's head out."

"Not Ultra Magnus," Ratchet objected.

"Doc, he's ready," said Wheeljack.

Ratchet sighed and walked off muttering stuff under his breath. Rodimus opened up the groundbridge and headed out with the Autobots. Bulkhead turned back to their prisoner and shivered.

"Can't we throw a tarp or something on him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, it's like he looks at you, no matter where you go," said Smokescreen, moving around.

"Stop worrying about what Soundwave can and cannot see, and help me figure out what he did not tell," Ratchet groused. "Why would Megatron need human technology that has enough power to create a black hole?"

Amencet thought hard on what his sire was planning. He didn't dare probe around the bond, not wanting his sire to know he was alive yet. Instead he fed Tune and played with him. What he was concerned about was if Breakdown was holding up.

~~~000

"Daddy... why do you look sad?" asked Trimme.

"Daddy's just remembering your carrier is all," said Breakdown. "Go see what grandpa is doing."

Trimme nodded and ran off to the command center. His siblings were all there and so was Predaking. Trimme ran to his grandpa and gave him a hug.

"How are you today Trimme?" asked Megatron.

"I'm good. Grandpa, who's that?" asked Trimme, pointing to Predaking.

"That, my dear grandson, is Predaking. He's the Predacon that was on the flight deck," said Megatron.

"Cool!" Trimme said in awe.

"My Lord, I was unaware that you had a family here," said Predaking, looking at the small younglings.

"Ah yes, this my grandchildren. Windstreak is here somewhere," said Megatron. "This one is Kile, Trimme, Astreo, and Zellet. Their sire is Breakdown and their carrier is Knock Out. Sadly, the Autobots killed Knock Out, leaving his children and mate in distress."

"Then that is an even more reason to destroy the accursed Autobots," said Predaking, clenching his fists.

"Grandpa, what is he talking about?" asked Astreo.

"Nothing child," said Megatron, stroking his helm with his free servo, the other with Zellet.

"Grandpa, are we still going to the surface?" asked Kile.

"Of course. I shall open the groundbridge right away," said Megatron.

~~~000

Lazerbeak followed Agent Fowler to the new Autobot base. She went in and hid in the shadows. She took in the scene. Soundwave was bound to a table and the others talking. She went down and shot at Soundwave's bonds, setting him free. Smokescreen spotted the bird and shot a piece off of her. Lazerbeak attached herself to her carrier's chest and uploaded the command. Soundwave understood his orders and got up. Smokescreen, Fowler, and Bulkhead tried to stop the slender mech, but got shocked or knocked down. Amencet hid Tune and rushed towards Soundwave. The mech struck Amencet down and walked towards Ratchet.

"Soundwave don't," Amencet said.

"The medic is the key," Soundwave said, using Shockwave's recording from Cybertron.

"The key to what? What is sire planning?" asked Amencet.

Soundwave just turned around and shocked the medic. He caught his limp form and opened up a groundbridge, walking through it. Amencet sighed in defeat. He knew that Soundwave would tell his sire of his being alive. A call came in for a groundbridge. Amencet opened it and told the others of Ratchet's abduction. Jazz held Tune close.

"We will get the Doc back," said Wheeljack,

"We better. I'll slag whoever harms him," Ironhide growled.

"For now, let us try to find the Decepticon ship," said Rodimus.

~~~000

Ratchet growled at the empty room. Megatron had demanded that he wanted the SynthEn formula. Then threw him in a room and left him. The door opened and Barricade stepped in.

"Barricade?" Ratchet asked.

"It's me carrier. I brought you some energon," said Barricade, holding out a cube. "Here, you're going to need it."

"Thank you," Ratchet nodded, taking the cube and sipping the energon. "How have you been?"

"I've had ups and downs but I still live," said Barricade. "How's the rest of the family?"

"Prowl and Jazz are bonded and have a wonderful youngling. He's very quiet and doesn't talk much. He should be about the same age as Windstreak now, though a bit older. He needs help drinking his energon, but other than that he's a good kid. Everyone else is just fine. Bluestreak got his door wings in. Smokescreen... he's having a bit of an issue. Knock Out got in the way of his shot and it killed him. He doesn't know what to do. Kup is helping him. Optimus is died shortly after our base blew up. Hot Rod became the new Prime. Other than that, we have been fine."

~~~000

"What do you mean Amencet is still alive?" Megatron asked, turning towards the newly returned officer.

"I'm am positive my Lord. I saw him myself," said Soundwave, using Starscream's voice.

"How is this possible? He was killed and died right in front of me," said Megatron. "I will have to have the medic confirm it is him. It could be a clone."

"Sire, if it is Amencet..." Breakdown trailed off, "does that mean that there's a chance Knock Out can come back too?"

"I do not know my son. If there is a way, we will find it," said Megatron.


	10. Chapter 10

Ratchet glared at Breakdown as he worked along side him. The blue mech had been looking threatening at the medic since he got there. Shockwave continued to work and had Breakdown giving him things. Megatron walked into the lab, heading straight for the medic. He bent down a bit and studied him.

"Tell me medic, is my son alive? Has Amencet truly returned from the dead?" Megatron asked.

"I do not know who you speak of," said Ratchet. Megatron snarled and punched him. Ratchet gasped and pitched forward.

"Do not try to lie to me! Soundwave showed me Amencet at your base. Is he really alive?" Megatron asked again.

"Yes he is alive. Wheeljack found a stasis pod and brought it back. This Amencet was inside of the pod. I refueled him and he woke up," said Ratchet.

"Now was that so hard?" Megatron cooed mockingly.

"Sire, I have an idea. If this cybermatter, once completed, can revive our planet, can it revive Knock Out?" asked Breakdown, voice full of hope.

"It is worth a try my son," said Megatron.

~~~000

"I'm tired of standin' around," Ironhide growled. "Megatron has Ratchet and could be killing him by now."

"I do not think that Megatron would kill him. He must of captured Ratchet for a reason," said Ultra Magnus.

"Ratchet would rather die than help the 'Cons," said Tune softly.

"I agree. Ratch wouldn't help the 'Cons in anyway. We have the homing beacon from Laserbeak. We can use it to track the ship. Then we will have him back," said Wheeljack.

"Then let's get to work," said Ironhide.

~~~000

Ratchet worked for days on the Synthetic Energon formula. His body and mind were tired from working. He was surprised to see Megatron's soft side when he came to pick up the younglings to take them off their sire's servos. He had even heard him laugh and play with them. Ratchet started to have different thoughts about the warlord. Could he possibly change and end the war? If not for himself, then for the younglings? The medic didn't know. The computer beeped, alerting the medic.

"The final piece of the puzzle," Ratchet gasped. He copied the data and stored it away before deleting his findings. "I won't allow the Decepticons to destroy Earth."

The medic caused an explosion and left. He was sadly caught by an enraged Megatron, who revealed that Soundwave recorded everything. Ratchet had also recorded everything, including Shockwave's half. He kept that secret to himself however. Megatron had two vehicons take Ratchet up to the flight deck, where Predaking stood waiting.

"Younglings, go back to your grandsire. I have some business to take care of. We can finish playing later," Predaking instructed to Trimme and Kile.

"Alright 'King. Call us when you're ready to take us flying," said Kile.

Once the two were gone, Predaking snarled and backhanded Ratchet into the wall.

"I hope you feel hopeless Autobot. My brethren felt the same before you Autobots destroyed them," Predaking growled, transforming into beast mode.

Ratchet could do nothing as he was thrown around and beaten. He coughed up energon, the blue liquid staining his lips and around his mouth. Predaking didn't let up at all, wanting the medic to feel his pain. Ratchet could feel his spark starting to give, his old frame unable to handle the stress of his various wounds. Predaking transformed back to bot mode and picked up the medic, choking him.

"Just... just f-finish it," Ratchet growled. "It's not like I can live with myself, knowing the role I played in humankind's extinction."

"if that is what you want, then you shall have it," Predaking snarled, digging his free claws into the shattered and cracked chest. Ratchet screamed, letting the pain get to him. "Your time is up Autobot. Suffer and hope that death comes to you quickly."

Ratchet was dropped to the ground, curled up. Energon leaked onto the ground and puddled around him. Ratchet pulsed love and regret to his mate and children through the bond. He just hoped he could see them one last time.

"Ratchet!" a voice shouted behind the doors.

Ratchet looked towards the door, barely seeing the form coming towards him.

~~~000

"I got it," said Wheeljack.

"Lock onto their ship and open a groundbridge. We must rescue Ratchet," Rodimus ordered.

"Come on, Ratchet is getting weaker," said Ironhide.

The Autobots stormed the ship and shot at anyone in their way. Starscream and Windstreak took the younglings and hid them. Ironhide followed the bond and headed towards the flight deck. He smelt energon and his spark clenched painfully. He headed to the door and opened it. The sight that greeted him made him gag. Energon was everywhere. And in the center of the chaos was his mate, badly damaged and bleeding heavily. Ironhide ran towards him, picking up the mech carefully.

"Ratchet? Ratchet, can you hear me?" Ironhide asked.

"'Hide?" Ratchet whispered. "Yo-you're here."

"Yeah I'm here love. I'm always here. You're safe now," said Ironhide, choking on his sobs. "I won't let anything hurt you anymore."

"M-Megatron is... planning on turning Earth to another Cybertron. We have to stop him," Ratchet whispered, coughing slightly.

~~~000

"Please, let this work," Breakdown muttered, holding his mate close to him.

The blue mech slid his mate's frame into a pool of cybermatter. He prayed that this would bring him back. Nothing happened and Breakdown sighed in defeat. He had truly lost the one mech that made his life so much better. A servo shot out of the liquid, startling Breakdown. He looked surprised, recognizing that servo.


	11. Chapter 11

Breakdown couldn't believe his optics. Knock Out was right there, next to the pool of cybermatter. His elegant form shined with the liquid. The sleek red mech looked up, staring at his mate in surprise.

"Breakdown?" Knock Out asked.

"Babe, you're back," Breakdown said quietly, stepping towards the mech. He embraced him closely, not wanting to let go. "I... I missed you so much Knock Out. I tried so hard to find a way to bring you back."

"Our children, are they alright?" Knock Out asked.

"They're just fine. Sire has been with them," said Breakdown. He kissed him briefly. "Primus I missed you so much."

~~~000

"Hang in there Ratch'," said Ironhide, running through the halls and to the Omega Lock. "We're almost there. We need your help stopping the process of the Omega Lock."

"Where... are the rest?" asked Ratchet, breathing becoming labored.

"They're helping fight. Smokescreen said something about getting the Star Saber to help Orion," said Ironhide, the sound of gun fire coming closer. "Just up ahead."

Ratchet clung tighter to Ironhide, his body trembling with exhaustion and pain. Ironhide ran through the doors, seeing everyone fighting. He set the medic down in a safe place to go help. He noticed Megatron and Optimus fighting down below. Megatron had the Dark Star Saber, using it against the mech. Optimus struggled, the Star Saber still up above.

"Windstreak!" Starscream shouted, pushing her out of the way of a stray shot.

The femme turned around to see Starscream's pained look, his stomach and side bleeding heavily. She got up and dragged the mech to safety.

"Starscream? You alright?" Windstreak asked.

"I've had worse. Go help. The others need you," said Starscream.

~~~000

"'King, I'm scared," Trimme admitted, cowering into the large mech from the sounds of fighting.

"I know little one. I won't let anyone hurt you," said Predaking, stroking each youngling's helm.

"It sounds intense out there? Is big sister and grandpa going to be alright?" asked Kile, trying to be brave.

"It's hard to tell. I'm sure Breakdown won't allow anything to happen to them," Predaking reassured.

~~~000

Knock Out and Breakdown ran into the battle, looking for their daughter. Windstreak held her own against Bumblebee. The others fought hard, Starscream keeping his own with Arcee. Barricade fought off Prowl, keeping his brother at bay.

"Where's sire?" Breakdown asked, scanning the battle.

"Down there fighting Prime," said Knock Out. "He looks to be having problems."

Bumblebee kicked Windstreak away and grabbed the Star Saber from nearby. He jumped off the platform towards Optimus. Megatron saw the scout and fired three times towards him, each one hitting the young mech. Bumblebee's optics went out, the Star Saber flying from his servos to land on the platform. Optimus shouted in anger, punching the warlord. Megatron was knocked down, Optimus coming up, ready to finish it once and for all. The silver mech grabbed his sword, sending a dark wave at the Prime.

"Farewell Prime. Join your scout in the Allspark," Megatron growled, raising his sword to strike.

"Megatron!"

"Sire!"

Megatron turned in time to see Amencet facing him, Star Saber right through him. Megatron's optics widened in pain. The Star Saber had also pierced him. Amencet looked up at his father, giving him a soft smile.

"H-hey sire," Amencet gasped.

"Amencet!" Megatron cried out in alarm.

The blade impaling them both slid free, Amencet falling into his father's arms. Megatron knelt down, dark energon seeping from his chest. Amencet stared up at his father, still grinning. The warlord choked on a sob, keeping tears at bay.

"Amencet... don't die on me," Megatron begged. "I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"It's alright sire," said Amencet, optics flickering. "I just want this war to end. I was filled in by Bulk. It's gone on for far too long."

"Alright. Whatever you want," said Megatron, now freely crying.

"I love you sire," Amencet whispered, his spark finally going out.

"Amencet? Amencet?! No! No, don't you dare die on me!" Megatron cried. "Please."

"Megatron," Optimus said softly. "Do you wish to end this war?"

"Yes. Please Orion, end this with me," said Megatron. "My son is dead once more."

"The cybermatter can bring him back," said Optimus. "It brought back Bumblebee."

Megatron nodded and walked into the glowing blue liquid. The cybermatter healed his wounds and seeped into Amencet. The mech gasped, clinging onto his father's chest. The two smiled, happy to be together once more. The four mechs went up, Breakdown running up to his brother and hugging him close. Amencet laughed, hugging his younger brother as well. Breakdown pulled away and brought Knock Out to stand next to him.

"Amencet, I want you to meet my mate. This is Knock Out," said Breakdown. "Babe, this is my older brother."

"Nice to meet you," said Amencet.

"Same," Knock Out returned.

"This is not over yet," said Shockwave, holding Ratchet hostage. "Megatron, kill the Prime now."

"Ratchet!" Ironhide shouted in shock. "Let him go you fragger."

"Surrender Shockwave and let him go," Sideswipe growled, him and his brothers' guns trained on the cyclops.

Barricade snuck behind the purple scientist, motioning for the others to be quiet. He pounced on the mech, startling him into letting his carrier go. Barricade rolled away, dragging the injured mech away. Shockwave recovered, glaring at the bots around him. He powered his cannon to max power and fired various times. All of them missed. All but one. Ratchet was hit, instantly killed. Barricade snarled in anger and attacked the mech, killing him slowly. Ironhide knelt next to Ratchet, servos shaking in fear.

"Ratch'? Hey, love, can you hear me?" Ironhide whispered.

"Sire, he's dead," Prowl said. "The shot killed him instantly. It wasn't a painful death."

"No... no he's not dead. I know he isn't," said Ironhide. "The cybermatter can heal him."

Ironhide filled one of the tubes and placed Ratchet in. The mech waited, hoping that his mate would heal. The orange and white mech pulled himself out, coughing and sputtering fluid. Ironhide grinned, hugging the mech close to him. Ratchet smiled, glad to be back.

"Autobots, Decepticons, this war is over. We will embark to Cybertron to restore it," said Optimus.

"Orion, I have the formula to make more cybermatter. We can restore everything," said Ratchet.

~~~000

"Carrier!" little voices shouted.

Knock Out bent to one knee and welcomed his children. He laughed, glad to have them back in his arms. Breakdown laughed as well, his family back together. Alpha Trion helped Optimus with his role as Cybertron's new leader. Windstreak found herself bonded to Starscream and sparked with a new generation. Cybertron was restored fully, the cybermatter fixing the damage done. Predaking helped watch the younglings, keeping them out of danger.

"This is truly a new Golden Age Orion," said Megatron, smiling at the planet's glory.

"Indeed it is brother. With your help, we will strive. There will be no more caste system," said Optimus.

"Have you found someone yet?" Megatron asked, playfulness in his voice.

"Hmm... maybe," Optimus teased. "His a wonderful mech. He mainly dominates, never submitting. We plan to bond soon."

"Mech hmm? Wonder who it is?"

"His name is Starwalk," said Optimus, smiling at the mere mention of the mech.

"He sounds like a good mech. But I did not know you were the submissive one Prime. Like having other mechs in charge and controlling you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Optimus stared at the mech in front of him. Starwalk hummed softly as he prepared the energon for that day. He knew Optimus hated showing his face in public, so he needed more energon to last him throughout the day. Optimus smiled, looking at his soon-to-be mate. Starwalk and Optimus met when the Prime was greeting the returning bots.

~~~flashback

_Optimus watched the ship touch down. He was told that Springer was the ship's captain. The hatch opened and the first to step out was a beautiful blue seeker with blue specks all over him, making it look like the stars were on his frame. Optimus' spark fluttered at the sight, taking in the features. The wings flared behind the mech and his red optics were like two deep pools that was endless. The seeker approached the Prime and bowed slightly._

_"Hello, my name is Starwalk," the seeker introduced. "You must be Optimus Prime. I heard so much about you from the crew."_

_"Welcome home Starwalk. The planet is fully restored, so you may chose a place of your liking," said Optimus. The rest of the crew stepped out. "Greetings Springer, Grimlock, dinobots."_

_"Hey Prime. It's been a long time since we last saw you," said Springer. "Hope you didn't miss us too badly. I got your transmission about Cybertron being restored. It looks great."_

_"Indeed it does. Ratchet had the complete formula of cybermatter. After awakening Primus and restoring his strength, we made more so that the rest of our planet will be restored. Within a few earth months, Cybertron was back to how it was before the war," Optimus explained._

~~~ end flashback

"What are you thinking about?" Starwalk asked, bringing over their energon.

"The time where I first laid optics on you," Optimus smiled, taking a cube and drinking it. "My spark couldn't stop racing every time I looked at you."

"Hmm... that was a magical moment. Then we kept running into each other and I finally asked you out. Now here we are, almost bonded to each other," said Starwalk. He checked the time and sighed. "You better finish your energon. Megatron called in while you were still recharging. Something of importance was happening. The meeting starts in a few."

"I don't want to," Optimus pouted. "It's all I've been doing ever since Cybertron was restored. All it is, is worthless meetings that hold no meaning."

"Well, you are the Prime," Starwalk laughed.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't. Makes me miss being in war. I didn't have to deal with all this back then," Opitmus complained.

"Yes well you must. It's all part of being Cybertron's leader. I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Maybe I'll have a little something for you," Starwalk said softly. He kissed the mech and got his own energon.

Optimus finished his energon quickly and put on his battle mask. His face was one of the few things he had left that was private from the public. News bots and reporters have been getting every ounce of information they could on their Prime to share with the world. Optimus despised it greatly. He got one last kiss before his departure. Starwalk finished his energon and headed out for the day. He had a meeting with Ironhide and things to pick up. Then later Starscream and his family were to come over for an update and a visit.

Starwalk headed towards the shop and sat down across from Ironhide at the outside table. The black mech greeted him with a nod, drinking from a cube of energon. Starwalk got comfortable, moving his wings around so that he could sit properly.

"Hello Ironhide," Starwalk greeted.

"Hey kid," Ironhide replied.

"So, I believe we have everything for the ceremony in a few weeks. The only thing we need is the energon and the guests," said Starwalk.

"Ratchet and I have it all covered. The invitations have been sent out to those on the list Orion gave me," said Ironhide. "They should of gotten them by now. The ones for those on Earth will take a while unless we use the spacebridge. I was going to go today to deliver them."

"Excellent. Then that's all taken care of, I must be on my way. I will see you later Ironhide, or should I call you sire now?" Starwalk teased.

"Whatever you want kid. Tell Orion I said hi," said Ironhide.

Starwalk nodded and got up. He walked into the store and bought a surprise for his intended bonded and treats for his guests. On his way out of the store, there was gunfire. Starwalk looked up to see Ironhide already racing into action, putting on his police face. The blue seeker followed and saw two bots on the ground. He checked the one closest to him to make sure he was alive.

"Ironhide, this one's barely alive," Starwalk said.

"Barricade, what happened?" Ironhide asked.

"H-he tried to kill me. W-when I was s-still alive, he shot h-himself," Barricade grunted out, his side bleeding from being shot.

"Alright. I'll call in for a medic and backup," said Ironhide. "Prowl, Jazz, I need backup here. We have an injured and dangerous mech. Also call for a medic. Barricade and the mech are injured badly."

"We're on our way now Ironhide. Keep civilians back," said Prowl.

Optimus and Megatron appeared on the scene. Starwalk flashed a grin at the Prime, surprising him. Megatron talked with Ironhide about what was going on.

"Starwalk, what are you doing here?" asked Optimus.

"I was getting some things and heard gunfire. Came out to see these two down," said Starwalk.

"I will question them after they receive medical attention," said Optimus. "I will be home shortly."

"Good. Cause I can't wait to show you what I have for you. I'm sure you'll love it," Starwalk purred seductively.

"Hmm... can't wait," Optimus whispered.

"Orion, this mech tried to kill Barricade before shooting himself. He failed in both attempts," said Megatron.

"We will report this back to the High Council," Optimus instructed. "Starwalk, I will see you when I get home."

"I'll try to be patient. If you come home late, you'll regret it," the seeker lightly threatened before transforming and flying away.

"I wonder what he means by that?" Megatron pondered, hinting at his brother. "Is he rough in the berth? I hear when seekers are rough, it's a better experience."

"You and your mind. I will not say anything to you," said Optimus. "My personal life will stay personal."

"Ah, so that's why you wear the mask," Megatron laughed. "Has your intended seen what hides beneath it? Or better yet, is it a game to you both at home?"

"Megatron!" Optimus gasped in horror. "You will not just drop this, will you?"

"Never Prime. It's too good to see you uncomfortable and embarrassed," Megatron teased.

"Get back to the High Council before I drag you there," Optimus growled, blushing madly under his mask. "Sire, tell Prowl I want a full report when he can."

"Alright Orion," said Ironhide.

~~~000

Starscream transformed and landed gracefully on the roof. Windstreak allowed her mate to grab the sparkling before transforming as well. Starwalk bowed and greeted the family with a large smile.

"Welcome you three. Optimus isn't here at the moment. Something urgent came up," said Starwalk.

"That is fine. We can wait for Prime to return," said Starscream. He motioned his femme first. "After you my lady."

Windstreak smiled and headed towards the door. Starwalk held it open and allowed his guests through. He took them to the dorm and brought out the treats. Windstreak took a small energon gummy for her sparkling to chew on. Starscream sat with them, holding his son in his lap.

"So have you been Starwalk?" Windstreak asked, looking up at the other seeker across the table.

"I have been well. I think Optimus is as nervous as I am for our bonding ceremony. Most believe that all seekers and fliers should remain in Vos and never make contact with other cities. Optimus has been dealing with it all. We've had a few attacks on any fliers or seekers. I believe the last one to become victim was when the science building was attacked. No one was hurt expect for one mech," Starwalk told, grabbing a nearby datapad and scrolling through it. "Prowl wrote up a report on the incident. It says that the injured one was a shuttle mech named Skyfire. He's still in critical condition, needing to be kept under supervision in case his systems start to fail."

"Oh that's terrible," Windstreak gasped. "Isn't Skyfire your first and only friend before the war?"

"Indeed. I was not informed of this happening," said Starscream. "Where is he now?"

"In Iacon's main hospital. Knock Out watches him before switching off with First Aid or the new assistant, uh EMT," said Starwalk. "I heard Optimus say he's recovering just fine. The science building is being put back together. I believe Skyfire was also a professor at one of the sparkling and youngling schools as a science teacher. We can't find a sub for him yet."

"I'm glad to hear this. I can help if Prime needs it. I plan to stay in Iacon for a while. I can take over Skyfire's job until he comes back. It's the least I can do," Starscream offered.

"Excellent. I will tell Optimus your decision. He'll get you everything you'll need," Starwalk beamed.

"Get what for who love?" Optimus asked, closing the door behind him. "Oh, Starscream, Windstreak, good to see you again. And this must be your child I heard about. He has your looks Starscream."

"Yes he does. This is Skywing," Starscream introduced. "We were just discussing about Skyfire. I heard what happened and offered to sub in his place at the school."

"That would be great if you could. The school has been demanding one found soon. I can inform them today and have you start tomorrow when the young go back to school," said Optimus. "Thank you Starscream for doing this. I'll ensure that you and your family is added to Skyfire's visitor list. It will do him some good to see you once again."

"Thank you as well Optimus," Starscream bowed.

~~~000

Starscream transformed and landed gracefully in the transformation lot of the school. Sparklings and younglings of all kinds and ages played and talked while waiting for school to start. Creators stood talking, waiting as well to ensure their young made it inside. The Vosian Prince made his way inside the large school, heading straight for the main office. A light blue femme greeted him at the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the femme asked.

"I am here to substitute for Skyfire while he is in the hospital," Starscream said.

"Ah yes. You must be Starscream. Highbuy said that you would be coming in today," the femme said. "Professor Skyfire's class is on the 4th floor, room Alpha 6. Would you like a guide to get there?"

"That would be helpful, thank you," Starscream bowed.

The femme got up and lead the mech to the elevators. She pushed the button and waited a few seconds for the lift to stop. The doors pinged open and the femme took him to the right, straight towards the end classroom. Across from it, she explained that was the teacher's rec room. Starscream nodded and thanked the femme before going into the room. He went straight for the desk and sat down, going through his friend's notes and class schedules. There were 5 classes to teach each day, all the same.

"Oh my friend, you make this too easy. The study of diseases and illnesses. You always did do the best subjects to teach to others. Even while in school together, you knew what was best for the mind," Starscream said softly to himself. He spotted a container with get well items in it, waiting to be delivered. "I bet the younglings love you. You did have that effect on others."

The bell rang and the hallways got loud. Students buzzed their way to their classes, chattering about recent events to friends. Starscream watched as the first class strolled into the room, taking their seats that they were assigned. Starscream took the role for the class, waiting patiently for the next bell to ring. The last of the students filed in, ceasing their talking when the final bell rang.

"Hello class. My name is Starscream. I will be substituting for Skyfire," Starscream explained. "I know what he is currently teaching, so this will be easy for all of us. Now, are there any questions before the role?"

One mechling raised his servo, his red-brown armor shining brightly. Starscream nodded to the youngling, giving him permission to speak.

"When will Professor Skyfire be back?" he asked.

"I do not know... uh, Backtrack," Starscream answered, looking at the role with the mechling's picture next to his name. "I will be visiting Skyfire after school is over with."

"How do you know him?" another asked, a green and teal mechling.

"Skyfire and I used to go to school together. He was my one and only friend. Before the war started, Skyfire disappeared after an attempted assassination on me. The suspected were told they were innocent. I did not realize he was still alive until yesterday, when Optimus Prime's intended told me he was attacked. Optimus has agreed to me taking Skyfire's place until he returns," Starscream explained. "I will be also sending notes to your creators. I wish for you all to be part of what I plan. All of Skyfire's classes. But for now, let us start the lesson. What was meant for today is the disease of Cybercrosis."

~~~000

Starscream learned quickly why his friend wished to be a teacher. The younglings he taught were so eager to learn. By the end of the day, Starscream had invited all students to the surprise he planned out. The Prince got the notes and subspaced them, getting ready to leave. A small group of mechlings and one femmeling came in, all looking a bit shy.

"Uh... Starscream sir, we were wondering if you could give something to Professor Skyfire for us," the one youngling asked. Starscream recalled this one as Backtrack. The younglings each held a present in their servos. "We were told that we couldn't visit him by the principle. All of us have been leaving things to be taken to him."

"Of course I will Backtrack," Starscream agreed, taking the gifts and placing them in the box with the rest.

"Tell the Professor The Starhighs say hi," said the femmeling.

"I will if he's awake. Now, it's about time you headed home. I bet your creators are waiting outside for you," said Starscream.

The younglings nodded and headed out. Starscream took the box and headed outside, transforming and taking off towards the hospital. He checked in the front and headed towards the room, meeting Ratchet along the way. The medic greeted the seeker and lead him the way.

"How's he been Ratchet?" Starscream asked.

"Well... he's improving. He hasn't woken up since a few weeks ago," said Ratchet. "We are trying everything to wake him up before something permanent happens. The explosion did heavy damage. He should live however. It'll be a few weeks until he gets back to work after he does wake up."

Starscream nodded and stopped with the medic. They were in a quiet hallway, standing in front of a lone door. Ratchet left the seeker to have privacy with his friend. Starscream went in and to the shuttle's berthside, setting the boxes of presents near the berth. He pulled up a chair, resting a servo on the larger mech.

"Hello again Skyfire," Starscream greeted. "It's been so long since I last saw you. I never got to thank you for saving me that day before you disappeared. Thank you my friend, for being there for me."


	13. Chapter 13

Days went by and Starscream continued to teach the younglings for his friend. They grew to like him greatly, admiring his knowledge. The Starhighs would stay before or after class to get extra help. Windstreak didn't mind staying in Iacon, knowing it was very important for her mate to do this. Skyfire had shown signs of waking in hours after Starscream's many visits. The Vosian Prince had taken his friend's class to the Crystal Gardens in Iacon to show them the science behind the crystal growth. Today, Starscream walked into the room with more presents in his arms. Knock Out was there, taking down notes.

"Knock Out, is he alright?" Starscream asked, setting down the presents with the others.

"Of course he is. I wouldn't see why we wouldn't be," Knock Out said. "He should be waking up soon. He woke up earlier today."

Skyfire groaned softly and onlined his optics. Knock Out nodded to his patient and left the two. Starscream went to the shuttle's side and took his servo into his own. Skyfire looked over at the mech next to him, memories coming back to him.

"Starscream?" Skyfire asked.

"Yes, it's me Skyfire," Starscream nodded. "It's good to see you awake my friend. I was worried you wouldn't."

"You're safe. I thought you were killed after I was taken prisoner. I managed to escape and went looking for you," Skyfire said slowly, recalling the event.

"That is in the past now. What matters is now," Starscream said. "I took your place as teacher at the school until you are released. The younglings miss you terribly. They brought you gifts to help you. Oh, and the Starhighs say get better."

"They were always the bright ones. I hope none of them were trouble," Skyfire chuckled.

"They are just fine. The younglings are learning a great deal," Starscream reported. "They will be happy once you are back."

~~~000

"I'm fine carrier," Barricade growled, lightly pushing the medic away. "It was nothing compared to what I had during the war."

"That doesn't matter to me 'Cade. This mech still shot you. Be glad that you're still alive," Ratchet groused. Barricade rolled his optics at the protectiveness. "Has Prowl said anything about why he attacked you?"

"The only thing he said was that I was attacked because I supported fliers and seekers," Barricade said. "Can I go home yet? I have a... someone waiting for me."

"Oh? And who could this be?" Ratchet asked playfully.

"Just someone that I know," Barricade said innocently. Ratchet looked at him with disbelief. "Alright fine. It's Bumblebee. He's... we got together a while back."

"Finally got him to like you?" Ratchet teases. "He's a good kid. You're cleared to leave. Tell me what Prowl says if any news comes in."

"I will carrier," Barricade said, hugging the mech. "I love you."

"I love you too 'Cade," said Ratchet, returning the hug. "Now get going."

~~~000

"How's Professor Skyfire?" Backtrack asked.

"Is he going to be back soon?" Starlight asked as well, the femmeling rocking on her pedes.

"He woke up not too long ago. I don't think it'll be long until he comes back," Starscream reassured them.

True to his words, Skyfire returned back to the school in perfect health. The Starhighs became excited and hugged their teacher, glad to have him back. All the youngings were glad to have him back. Skyfire thanked his friend before he left back to Vos. The younglings didn't want to see Starscream leave, but knew he had to. Everything was now back in order how it should be.

~~~000

"Getting nervous already?" Starwalk asked.

"Of course. These terrorist groups won't stop attacking and you're a seeker," Optimus said. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't get hurt. I promise. I'm the best seeker there is next to Starscream and his trine," Starwalk boasted proudly. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"All the time," Optimus chuckled, kissing the mech.

Starwalk returned it gladly. He stroked the red chest, tracing figures on the windshields before going down to his stomach and resting just about his pelvic. A dreamy look appeared on his face as he imaged it swollen with child.

"Can't wait to see you carry our children. We'll have a wonderful bunch," Starwalk daydreamed. "They'll look so beautiful, just like a certain Prime I know."

"Or they can be handsome like you," Optimus returned. "Two more days and we will be bonded."

"Hmm... can't wait," Starwalk moaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Starwalk stared at the polished Prime in front of him. They were now bonded, never to be separated. So far no terrorist attacks happened during the boring ceremony between the two. The friends and family of the two were very proud of the couple. As they walked away, flower petals from Earth rained down on them as a sign of their bonding. The human allies cheered and waved at their friend, wishing him happiness.

"Hello children, June, Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted, some pink and white petals on him. "I was unaware of your arrival."

"Duh, it's a surprise!" Miko said. "Dude you're married now! That is so cool!"

"Are you two going to have kids?" Jack asked.

"Can they?" Miko asked, thinking hard. "You're both mechs so I don't see how that's possible."

"We can have kids," Starwalk answered. "I know I ain't going to. So Optimus is going to be carrying."

"If you wish to know more, I'm sure Ratchet will tell you," Optimus supplied. "Are you staying for the after party?"

"You bet we are!" Miko exclaimed. "Why would I want to miss a party? That's my thing!"

"We're off work for a few days," Fowler said. "We should be able to stay for a while."

"Excellent! We shall see you soon. Better get going if we want to be on time," Starwalk stated, tugging Optimus along. "Hey Prowl! Is our escort ready? Don't want any surprises."

"My team is ready," Prowl replied. "Let's roll."

~~~000

The rest went with no problems and rather fast. Starwalk laid on his side as he watched Optimus recharge. It had been an exciting night for them. The seeker got up to drink some energon, and returned to his shared berth to snuggle with his mate.

Their lives had gotten better with no issues at all. That was until about an Earth month passed by. Optimus had started to throw up constantly and seemed to always be in discomfort. Starwalk did his best to help, but nothing seemed to work. He commed for a medic as he rubbed Optimus' back in comfort as he purged. The Prime collapsed, his vents shuddering in pain. He always hated purging.

"Hold on my love. Knock Out should be here soon. He'll figure out what's making you sick," Starwalk comforted. The red medic showed up quickly, not even bothering to knock.

"What seems to be the problem you two?" Knock Out asked.

"Optimus keeps purging and he is always in pain," Starwalk said.

Knock Out hummed as he scanned the ill Prime. He smiled once the results came back. The medic congratulated the couple and showed that Optimus was sparked with triplets. That didn't surprise them simply because seekers always came in threes. They don't always stay together as a trine, but most the time they do.

"Hear that love? We can have that family now. In no time, our little ones will be running around," said Starwalk.

"It is indeed wonderful news," Optimus agreed. "Thank you Knock Out."

"Come see me every two weeks. You are the second Prime in history to be bonded and sparked. We don't know what the Matrix energy can do," said Knock Out, taking his leave.

~~~000

Breakdown greeted his mate with a loving kiss. Kile pulled a face when he came out to greet his carrier. He was still young, so he didn't quite understand the concept of love. Knock Out picked his son up, kissing his helm before taking him to the couch. Breakdown followed along.

"How was your day carrier?" Kile asked.

"Boring. Had too many reports to fill out. The only interesting thing that happened was scanning Prime and finding out he's sparked with triplets," Knock Out answered.

"Does this mean that there's gonna be more sparklings around?" Kile looked puzzled.

"Yes. It's like how your siblings were inside me, the same is happening to Optimus," Knock Out clarified.

"Hmm I love it when you carry," Breakdown moaned. "Makes my life more fun when the kids aren't around."

"We can do that tomorrow. I have the day off. Windstreak and Starscream can watch them for a bit. If they're busy, then Starwalk can to get some practice in," Knock Out purred. He turned his attention back to the youngling in his lap. "Time for recharge little one."

"All right. Night carrier. Night sire." Kile ran off to his berth. Just the news of being able to spend time with his sister was amazing. He didn't spend much time with her.


End file.
